Touche Alchemist
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Kyuhyun, anak genius keturunan Seoul-Amerika, tak sengaja berkenalan dengan Detektif Park dari Kepolisian New York dan putranya, Sungmin, saat terjadi suatu kasus pembunuhan. Kyuhyun yang memiliki kemampuan membaca identitas kimia dari benda apa pun yang disentuhnya akhirnya dikontrak untuk menjadi konsultan bagi Kepolisian New York./Remake/
1. Chapter 1

©Sparkyu Amore©

 **Touche Alchemist**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Sungmin**

 **Disclaimer :** Typos, Ooc, BL, Crime, Sci-fi, Remake!

Ini FF sengaja Amoree remake dari novel Mba Windhy dengan judul yang sama dengan pair yang memang dah amoree ganti. Cz lagi hobi meremake-remake sih ihihihi

Happy Reading^^

SUNGMIN berkali-kali melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Appanya berjanji bertemu dia di kafe dekat kantor polisi pukul sembilan pagi untuk sarapan bersama dan sekarang hampir pukul dua belas. Sejak orangtuanya bercerai tahun lalu, Sungmin hampir tidak pernah bertemu appanya. Kesibukkkan appanya sebagai detektif di kepolisian New York, yang juga merupakan penyebab utama perceraiannya, sangat menyita waktu hingga dia hampir tidak bisa dihubungi, apalagi ditemui.

Sungmin menghela napas. Ini sudah kesekian kali appanya gagal menepati janji. Dia meletakkan ponsel, lalu mengambil buku dari tas, dan saat mulai membaca, mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Sungmin!" Sungmin menoleh dan melihat appanya masuk ke kafe, tergopoh-gopoh berjalan menuju mejanya. Keringatnya bercucuran.

"Mian..," kata appanya sambil mengelap wajah dengan saputangan. "Tadi ada sedikit urusan di kantor. Kau sudah lama di sini?" Appa melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Pertanyaan bodoh, sudah tiga jam kau di sini. Sekali lagi maafkan Appa."

Sungmin menutup buku dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa, Appa. Aku senang Appa bisa datang."

"Aku juga senang melihatmu lagi," kata appanya sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Bagaimana kabar eommamu? Apa dia sudah menikah lagi?"

"Belum," Sungmin menggeleng. "Eomma baik-baik saja. Eomma kembali memakai nama keluarganya." Appa Sungmin mengangkat alis. "Kau juga berubah menjadi..." Sungmin mengangguk.

"Lee Sungmin. Yah... memang tidak cocok, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku yang memutuskan untuk ikut Eomma."

"Maafkan Appa. Appa sebenarnya ingin kau tetap menjadi Park Sungmin," kata appanya dengan nada menyesal. "Tapi pekerjaan Appa..." Belum sempat appanya meneruskan kalimat, ponsel di saku kemejanya berbunyi.

"Sial!_" "_Ya, halo, Detektif Park di sini," jawab appa Sungmin.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, mendengar suara diseberang telepon, raut wajahnya lambat laun berubah. "Mayat wanita? Di mana? Central Park?" Appa Sungmin menutup telepon dan bangkit terburu-buru, lalu ingat kembali dengan keberadaan putrinya.

"Sungmin, mmm... Appa..." Dia bingung harus berkata apa. Mereka baru bertemu lagi setelah satu tahun, dan sesudah menyuruh anaknya menunggu tiga jam, sekarang dia harus meninggalkannya gara-gara pekerjaan.

"Gwenchana, Appa," Sungmin mengangguk maklum. "Aku mengerti. Appa pergi saja."

Appa mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Sungmin. Kita buat janji lagi lain kali."

Sungmin memaksakan diri tersenyum, yakin tidak akan semudah itu membuat janji temu dengan appanya, bahkan hanya untuk makan siang. Setelah beberapa langkah, appanya berhenti, lalu membalikkan badan dengan wajah berseri. "Sungmin! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut Appa?"

"Memangnya boleh?" Sungmin mengerutkan kening.

"Why not?" Appanya langsung menarik tangan Sungmin, mengajaknya ke luar kafe. Sungmin secepat mungkin menyambar tas punggungnya.

"Tu... tunggu, Appa, aku belum membayar kopi!" Appanya merogoh kantong celana, lalu melemparkan uang $20 ke meja yang ditempati Sungmin.

"Sekarang beres."

Sesampainya di Central Park, Sungmin dan appanya ditunggu opsir wanita yang langsung melambai begitu melihat mereka. "Detektif Park Leeteuk?" Detektif Park mengangguk.

"Patner Anda sudah menunggu," kata opsir itu, lalu memberi tanda agar Detektif Park mengikutinya.

"Sherly?" tanya Sungmin pada appanya.

"Bukan, Sherly berhenti enam bulan lalu_," jawab Appa sedikit menjeda jawabannya.

"_Nanti kuperkenalkan kau pada partner baruku, Matthew Reagan. Dia masih baru di bagian pembunuhan, jadi selain sebagai partner, aku juga menjadi mentornya. Seharusnya gajiku dinaikkan dua kali lipat karna pekerjaanku bertambah."

Sungmin tertawa. Dari kejauhan tampak kerumunan orang mengelilingi semak2 yang diberi garis kuning. "Kau tunggu di sini saja," perintah Detektif Park pada putrinya sebelum melewati garis kuning, lalu berbicara serius dengan orang yang sepertinya partner barunya, Matthew.

Walaupun tidak begitu jelas, Sungmin bisa melihat wanita tergeletak bersimbah darah di antara semak2. Sekilas ia mendengar bahwa ada luka tusuk didada wanita itu. Korban sepertinya baru saja menghadiri pesta jika dilihat dari bajunya, tapi tidak memakai sepatu. Kedua tangan wanita itu ditangkupkan ke dada sehingga tampak seperti orang tidur.

Siapa yang tega membunuh wanita itu dan membuangnya ke sini? pikir Sungmin sambil mengamati sekeliling tempat itu, bagian Central Park yang tidak begitu jauh dari jalan. Saat pandangannya sedang menyapu sekelilingnya, dia melihat laki-laki yang gerak-geriknya aneh. Laki-laki itu kira2 seumuran dengannya atau malah lebih muda dan sama seperti dirinya: keturunan Asia. Rambutnya ikal acak-acakan, mata cokelat arangnya agak sipit, tampak malas, dan berkesan sinis. Alisnya tebal, posturnya tinggi kurus, dan putih pucat.

Laki-laki itu berjalan menunduk, seperti tengah mencari sesuatu di antara rerumputan, sesekali berjongkok, memperhatikan dan mengusapkan cotton bud ke rumput sambil mengulum sesuatu yang dimata Sungmin terlihat seperti lolipop. Seakan itu masih belum cukup aneh, Sungmin melihat laki-laki itu menyentuh cotton bud dan tersenyum.

Merasa diamati, laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin, yang serta-merta membalikkan badan dan mengalihkan pandangan pada appanya. "Identitasnya sudah didapatkan?" tanya Detektif Park pada partnernya sambil berjongkok mengamati mayat wanita dihadapannya.

Wanita itu mengenakan baju pesta putih yang sekarang berubah menjadi merah seluruhnya karna darah. Selain luka tusukan didada, tidak ada luka lain, bahkan lecet di telapak kaki pun tidak, sekalipun dia tidak memakai sepatu.

Wanita itu memakai kuku palsu karna kuku dijari telunjuk tangan kanannya tampak berbeda dari yang lain, sepertinya kuku palsu dijari itu terlepas. Matt menggeleng. "Perkiraan kematiannya?_"

"_Antara enam sampai tujuh jam lalu."

"Bagaimana dengan senjata pembunuhnya?" tanya Detektif Park lagi sambil mengamati sekeliling.

"Belum ditemukan."

"Kalau begitu perluas parameter pencariannya," perintah Detektif Park, "walau aku yakin dia tidak dibunuh disini. Dia tidak memakai sepatu, tetapi tidak ada luka lecet sama sekali di telapak kakinya. Artinya dia tidak berjalan sendiri ke tempat ini. Melihat pakaiannya, seharusnya banyak sekali darah yang keluar, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada genangan darah di sini. Tapi aku tidak ingin berspekulasi."

Matt mengangguk, lalu pergi berbicara dengan beberapa opsir, yang kemudian dengan sigap mulai mencari ditempat yang agak jauh. Sungmin sedari tadi hanya mengamati appanya dari luar garis kuning. Tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik seseorang. "Hei!" bentak Sungmin akibat marah dan kaget. Ternyata yang menarik tangannya adalah laki-laki yang tadi diamatinya.

"Kau anak detektif yang sedang bertugas itu, kan?" tanya laki-laki itu tanpa basa-basi, masih dengan lolipop yang dikulum di mulutnya. Bagaiman dia tahu? batin Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin sama sekali tidak mirip appanya yang orang Asia campuran. Sungmin itu lebih mirip eommanya yang orang Seoul asli. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya berbentuk shape M, dan berkulit putih bersih. Hanya mata bulat besar dan hitam yang dia dapatkan dari appanya. Tetapi tidak mungkin hanya sekali lihat laki-laki itu bisa tahu.

"Tidak perlu kaget seperti itu. Aku melihat kalian datang berdua," kata laki-laki itu lagi, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin.

"Hei, Bocah! Apa yang kaulakukan!" teriak Detektif Park yang melihat anaknya tampak diperlakukan kasar. Dia bergegas berjalan ke luar garis kuning dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, jawabannya 'iya'," laki-laki itu tersenyum.

"Hai, Bocah! Apa yang kaulakukan pada anakku?" tanya Detektif Park sambil menarik tangan laki-laki itu dengan marah sehingga orang2 yang mengerumuni TKP memperhatikan mereka.

"Pelakunya sekarang berada dibandara," anak laki-laki itu berkata tenang. "Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, Anda akan kehilangan dia." Tidak menyangka akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Detektif Park hanya bisa melongo, lalu memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan apa-aku-tidak-salah-dengar.

Sungmin yang sama kagetnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. "Hei, Nak, jangan main-main," kata Detektif Park setelah melepaskan tangan anak itu.

"Ini bukan film detektif."

"Tidak didengar juga tidak apa2," jawab anak itu santai.

"Tapi wanita itu tidak dibunuh disini, aku yakin Anda tahu itu karna tidak ada lecet di telapak kakinya, padahal dia tidak memakai sepatu. Ada jejak tetesan darah dari arah jalan menuju tempat ini. Oh, jangan khawatir, aku tidak merusak barang bukti itu karna tadi mengambilnya dengan cotton bud."

Anak itu mengeluarkan seplastik cotton bud dari saku celana. "Sudah, jangan main-main denganku, Bocah," gerutu Detektif Park sambil berjalan pergi. "Ayo, Sungmin, pergi dari sini. Kita tak perlu mendengarkan anak kecil seperti dia."

"Dia tinggal di Upper East Side," seru anak laki-laki itu sehingga Detektif Park menghentikan langkah. "Tetesan darah itu bercampur parfum korban. Sepertinya korban menyemprotkan parfun didadanya sehingga ikut tercampur dalam darah yang mengucur dari dadanya. Itu parfum mahal, karna komposisinya tidak banyak mengandung alkohol. Permukiman orang kaya paling dekat dengan tempat kejadian perkara adalah Upper East Side."

"Bagaimana kau tahu komposisinya?" Detektif Park mengernyit. Anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum. "Forensik akan membuktikannya nanti_"

"_Dia juga mengenal pelakunya," anak laki-laki itu terus berbicara. "Anda lihat sendiri dari kondisi korban, tidak ada bekas perlawanan, kecuali kuku palsu yang terlepas. Lalu pelaku menangkupkan tangan korban di dada agar tampak seperti orang tidur. Itu bentuk penyesalan."

"Sam!" Matt berlari menghampiri Detektif Park. "Identitasnya sudah didapatkan. Ternyata dia lumayan terkenal. Dia fashion blogger yang cukup punya nama, sekaligus anak William Stevenson, pemilik toko retail 8-Eleven." Matt membaca notes kecilnya, "Namanya Loraine Stevenson. Dia tinggal di apartemen di Upper East Side bersama adik laki-lakinya, Robert Stevenson."

Sungmin dan appanya langsung berpandangan, kemudian menatap anak laki-laki itu, yang sekarang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Detektif Park berdeham. "Katakanlah hipotesismu benar, bagaimana kau tahu sekarang pelakunya ada di bandara?"

"Ini bukan pembunuhan berencana_," jawab anak itu. "_Karna kalau iya, dia pasti tidak akan membuang korban sembarangan dan meninggalkan jejak seperti ini. Pelaku yang panik akibat tak sengaja membunuh pasti langsung bergegas ke bandara karna anak orang kaya, dia punya cukup uang untuk membeli tiket ke luar negeri. Dan tiket yang dia beli pastilah tiket ke negeri yang tidak punya perjanjian ekstradisi dengan Amerika."

Tak ada yang bersuara. "Penerbangan ke Rusia paling pagi dijadwalkan jam satu siang ini," kata anak itu sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Lalu, menurutmu siapa pelakunya, Bocah?" tanya Matt.

"Kuku palsu korban terlepas_," jawab anak itu, "_penjelasan satu-satunya adalah dia setidaknya berhasil mencakar atau menancapkan kukunya di tubuh si pelaku, entah di bagian mana."

"Jadi maksudmu kami harus memeriksa satu per satu orang di bandara yang punya luka cakaran?" Matt tersenyum mengejek. Anak itu mengeluarkan cotton bud dari saku baju, lalu menyerahkannya pada Detektif Park.

"Oleskan ini di kuku palsu korban karna saya yakin masih ada kulit si pelaku di sana_" katanya. "_Dan saya akan memberitahu Anda siapa pelakunya." Mereka semua terdiam.

"Kenapa aku harus memercayaimu?" tanya Detektif Park tak lama kemudian sambil menatap kedua mata anak itu dalam-dalam.

"Memercayai saya atau tidak, terserah Anda." Anak itu membalas tatapan Detektif Park.

"Tapi jika menunggu hasil forensik, Anda akan kehilangan kesempatan menangkap si pelaku." Detektif Park menghela napas sambil mengambil cotton bud dari tangan anak itu, bergegas menuju korban untuk mengorek bagian dalam kuku palsu yang patah di jari korban, yang ternyata ada sedikit darah di sana.

Matt mendelik tak percaya. "Kau serius?" Detektif Park hanya diam, lalu menyerahkan cotton bud itu pada anak itu.

"Aku harap aku tidak akan menyesali tindakanku ini." Anak itu tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian ia menyentuh ujung cotton bud yang sudah disentuhkan ke kuku palsu korban. Dia memejamkan mata, seperti sedang berpikir keras. Tak lama kemudian dia membuka mata dan menjawab, "Pelakunya saudara kandung korban."

"Kau paranormal, ya?" tanya Matt tak percaya. Detektif Park tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian menoleh ke arah Matt. "Secepatnya perintahkan orang untuk menangkap Robert Stevenson di bandara, lalu bawa orang itu ke kantor polisi."

"Kita mau menangkapnya? Atas dasar apa?_" tanya Matt tidak percaya. "_Atas dasar tebak-tebakan bocah ini?"

"Dia punya hubungan darah dengan korban, kita punya hak mengajukan pertanyaan," tegas Detektif Park. "Jika dia menolak, kita berhak menahannya 1 x 24 jam. Saat itu kita pasti sudah punya bukti kuat, apakah dia pelakunya atau tidak. Jika kata-kata anak ini benar bahwa ini bukan pembunuhan berencana, si pelaku pasti buru-buru pergi ke bandara karna panik dan meninggalkan bukti, entah darah korban atau malah senjata pembunuhnya di tempat kejadian. Oh iya, minta beberapa orang memeriksa apartemen Loraine. Aku yakin di sanalah tempat pembunuhannya."

Matt menghela napas, menyerah, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku baju dan mulai menelepon.

"Kau puas?" tanya Detektif Park pada anak laki-laki itu. Anak itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia tinggal di Upper East Side?" tanya Detektif Park penasaran.

"Tak mungkin hanya dari parfumnya, kan?" Anak itu mengusap-usap rambutnya yang berantakan. "Tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar nama Loraine Stevenson dari orang-orang yang berkerumun di TKP, tinggal mencarinya di internet. Di internet, semua hal tentang semua orang bisa ditemukan."

Detektif Park manggut-manggut. Kenapa dia tidak berpikir sampai ke sana? "Yah... kadang-kadang tidak perlu orang genius untuk memecahkan kasus,_" kata anak itu sambil berbalik pergi. "_Agak pintar saja sudah cukup."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata-kata itu, bocah tengil?" sembur Detektif Park. Dua puluh tahun bekerja di kepolisian, baru kali ini dia diremehkan anak kecil. "Bagaimana kau tahu pelakunya adalah saudara kandungnya?"

"DNA, Tuan Detektif," jawab anak itu santai sambil mengulum lolipop.

"DNA? Bagaimana dia tau tentang DNA korban hanya dengan menyentuhnya? batin Detektif Park.

"Siapa namamu? Di mana sekolahmu?"

"Menemukan seseorang adalah tugasmu, Tuan Detektif," jawab si bocah sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun yang tengah membaca buku disalah satu kafe dekat Universitas Columbia mendongak.

"Butuh waktu satu minggu untuk menemukanmu," kata Detektif Park lalu langsung duduk di kursi di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap si detektif sesaat, kembali membaca.

"Kerja bagus, Detektif. Hanya saja, kupikir kau bisa lebih cepat daripada ini, Detektif Dennis Park."

"Ini karna aku salah mengira kau masih SMA," jawab Detektif Park sambil memberi tanda kepada pelayan untuk memesan kopi.

"Ternyata kau sudah mahasiswa magister jurusan kimia di Universitas Columbia. Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku mendengarnya saat di TKP minggu lalu,_" kata Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku. "_Dari umurku, aku memang seharusnya anak SMA." Pelayan datang mengantarkan kopi, pembicaraan mereka terpotong.

"Oh ya, pembunuhnya benar adik korban sendiri. Robert Stevenson mengakui semuanya saat kami menangkapnya di bandara dan ternyata ada bercak darah di jok mobilnya yang sesuai dengan darah kakaknya." Detektif Park menyeruput kopi.

"Dia melakukannya karna emosi saat diejek sebagai pengangguran oleh kakaknya sendiri. Dua hari kemudian hasil tes DNA menunjukkan bahwa kulit yang tertinggal di kuku palsu korban memang milik Robert." Kyuhyun tidak tampak terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Detektif Park penasaran. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu DNA itu hanya dengan menyentuhnya?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk universitas, bahkan magister, padahal seharusnya masih SMA?" tanya Detektif Park. Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Karna aku genius," jawab Kyuhyun enteng. "Anda akan bisa melihat sendiri. Aku lulus kuliah Universitas Yonsei umur enam belas tahun." Detektif Park mendengus. Anak ini benar-benar sombong.

"Dari data yang kudapat, kau lahir dan besar di sini hingga berumur sepuluh tahun. Kau pindah ke negara ibumu, Seoul, setelah appamu yang orang Amerika meninggal," Detektif Park memaparkan fakta yang belum lama diperolehnya.

"Kenapa tiba2 kau memutuskan kembali ke sini?"

"Universitas Columbia menawariku beasiswa," jawab Kyuhyun malas. Detektif Park mengamati Kyuhyun. Dia sudah membaca semua data tentang anak itu. Bahwa Kyuhyun punya IQ 200 dan menjadi anggota Mensa, perkumpulan orang-orang genius, sejak usianya dua belas tahun. Anak itu punya kemampuan mengamati dan deduksi di atas rata-rata, seperti yang Detektif Park saksikan sendiri minggu lalu di Central Park. Hanya saja kemampuan khusus anak itu masih belum dia pahami. Anak itu bisa tahu komposisi parfum dan DNA hanya dengan menyentuhnya? Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu menutup buku. Dia bungkuk untuk mengambil secuil tanah dari sepatu Detektif Park. "Hei! Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Detektif Park terkejut.

"Detektif Park, kau belum lama bercerai," kata Kyuhyun masih dengan ekspresi malas.

"Setelah bercerai, kau tinggal sendirian di apartemen disekitar Manhattan Avenue, tepatnya di West 120th Street. Sebelum berangkat, kau membaca koran yang diambilkan anjingmu." Detektif Park melongo.

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun seakan bisa membaca pikiran Detektif Park. "Masih ada bekas lingkaran cincin di jari manis tangan kananmu. Dari warnanya, ketahuan belum lama kau melepasnya. Berarti perceraianmu juga belum lama, kuperkirakan sekitar setahun. Kancing lengan kemajamu lepas tapi dibiarkan begitu saja, itu tanda tidak ada wanita yang memperhatikanmu. Ada bekas tinta koran yang kaubaca pagi ini di jempol kananmu. Di celanamu ada bulu anjing, cokelat." Detektif Park masih melongo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku tinggal di West 120th Street?" Kyuhyun menunjukkan kotoran dari sepatu Detektif Park. "Ini campuran tanah dan aspal. Komposisi mineral dalam tanahnya sama dengan tanah di Morningside Park. Artinya, Anda berjalan kaki ke seni melewati Morningside Park. Jika Anda bisa berjalan tidak jauh, yaitu di sekitar Manhattan Avenue. Dan sekitar Manhattan Avenue, yang sedang diaspal adalah West 120th Street." Detektif Park sekali lagi terperangah. Dari komposisi mineral?

"Bagaimana? Anda sudah puas, Tuan Detektif?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Anda ingin melihat kemampuanku lagi, kan? Untuk memastikan apakah yang terjadi minggu lalu kebetulan semata atau bukan."

"Hah?" Detektif Park akhirnya bersuara, meskipun hanya sepatah kata. Bagaimana dia tahu? Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Detektif Park tersenyum. "Kau benar. Kemampuan mengamati dan deduksimu mengagumkan. Walau jujur saja, banyak detektif yang kukenal memiliki kemampuan yang sama, bahkan melebihimu. Tapi aku belum pernah, sepanjang karierku, bertemu orang yang bekerja secepat dirimu, ditambah lagi kemampuan anehmu itu."

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi.

"Padahal dalam beberapa kasus, kecepatan itulah yang paling penting dalam menyelamatkan hidup seseorang," lanjut Detektif Park. "Itulah sebabnya aku sampai mencarimu seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Anda ingin mengajakku bekerja sama?"

"Aku ingin mengajukanmu sebagai konsultan pada kepolisian New York." Detektif Park mengangguk. Mantap dan sungguh2. "Aku membutuhkan kecepatanmu itu." Kyuhyun menatap Detektif Park selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Aku terima, sepertinya menarik."

Itu saja. Dia membuka buku lagi dan mulai membaca. "Begitu saja? Kau menerima begitu saja?" tanya Detektif Park tak percaya. "Dan dengan alasan 'sepertinya menarik'?"

"Anda ingin aku berkata apa? Demi menolong orang-orang tak berdosa dan menegakkan keadilan?" tanya Kyuhyun santai. "Itu tugas Anda. Untuk itulah Anda digaji, kan?" Detektif Park tidak bisa menjawab.

"Oh ya, tapi ada syaratnya," kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Jangan bertanya dan mengatakan pada siapa pun tentang kemampuan anehku ini"

"Kemampuanmu yang bisa mengetahui berbagai hal hanya dengan menyentuhnya?"

"Iya," jawab Kyuhyun tegas. Detektif Park terdiam sejenak. "Tapi dengan dasar apa aku mengajukanmu jadi konsultan jika bukan karna kemampuan milikmu yang... apalah itu namanya?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Katakan saja aku punya daya analisis yang kuat, observasi yang tajam, dan... genius." Detektif Park melongo. Baru kali ini dia bertemu anak dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri dan kesombongan sebesar ini.

"Oke." Detektif Park akhirnya mengangguk. "Akan kucoba menggunakan alasan itu, tapi kau harus membantuku menyelesaikan setidaknya tiga kasus lagi untuk mendukungnya."

"Berarti kita sepakat," jawab Kyuhyun kalem. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Detektif Park.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu DNA si adik?" Kyuhyun berdeham, mengulang syarat yang tadi dia katakan.

"Jangan bertanya..."

Detektif Park mendengus. "Cih!"

.

.

 **TBC**

Lagi-lagi datang dengan ff baru dan hasil dari remake hhhh... Maklum, otak lagi kusut buat kelanjutan ff yang laen. Gimana? Masih boleh dilanjutkan? Tentunya boleh dong. Apalagi nih pair yang udah langka sejak BunnyMin merriedd.. Pengen aja, buat si BabyKyu sedikit macho, gag kayak ff lain yang dibuat melambai hhhh...

Ada yang menduga.. kemampuan apa yang Kyu miliki? Jangan lupa review ne sebagai jawabannya ehhhe...


	2. Chapter 2

©Sparkyu Amaure©

 **Touche Alchemist**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Dennisr Park (Leeteuk)**

 **Disclaimer :** Typos, Ooc, BL, Sci-fi, Crime, Remake!  
Ini FF sengaja Amoree remake dari novel Mba Whindy dengan judul yang Leeteuka dengan pair yang memang dah amoree ganti. Dengan gaya bahasa yang ringan tentunya...  
Sembari menunggu ilham buat ff yang lain

Happy Reading^^

"HALO?"

"Kyuhyun! Ini aku," jawab suara diseberang telepon.

"Aku tahu, Leeteuk-ah," jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara serak sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Ada namamu di layar ponselku."

"Detektif Park," ralat Detektif Park.

"Dennis Park... dan Leeteuk itu nama Koreamu kan... Apa bedanya?" desah Kyuhyun malas.

"Ah sudahlah, kita berdebat tentang hal ini lain kali saja," gerutu Leeteuk.

"Sekarang kau ada dimana?"

"Di tempat tidur," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap mata.

"Dan aku tidak bisa diganggu, Leeteuk-ah. Ini hari Minggu, hari seharusnya aku bisa tidur hingga jam satu siang nanti."

"Ini penting, Kyu!" Nada suara Leeteuk meninggi.

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar tentang penculikan Mary Hamilton, cucu miliuner, dan pengasuhnya kemarin, kan?"

"Aku membaca beritanya di internet," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada malas.

"Dia cucu tunggal pengusaha kapal Leonard Hamilton, kan? Putri tunggal Leonard alias ibu kandung Mary meninggal tahun lalu, jadi pewaris Hamilton Group tinggal cucunya itu."

"Tadinya kami mengira penculiknya adalah pengasuhnya sendiri karna Mary benar-benar dijaga ketat kakeknya. Tak mungkin orang luar yang melakukannya," jelas Leeteuk.

"Tapi hari ini mayat pengasuhnya ditemukan di tepi Sungai Park. Sepertinya dia dibunuh sejak awal penculikan."

"Dia mati tenggelam?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Leeteuk.

"Tidak ditemukan bekas tusukan, atau bekas perlawanan, atau ikatan. Lengan dan kakinya bersih. Untuk lebih jelasnya memang harus menunggu hasil autopsi, tapi kita tidak punya waktu. Toleransi penculikan anak adalah 2 x 24 jam, jika lebih dari itu kemungkinan si anak yang diculik sudah mati. Waktu kita tinggal beberapa jam saja."

"Penculiknya meminta tebusan?"

"Mereka menelepon dua jam setelah penculikan dengan menggunaka ponsel sekali pakai," jawab Leeteuk.

"Mereka meminta tebusan satu setengah miliar dolar yang harus dibayar malam ini atau si cucu akan dibunuh."

"Kakeknya tidak mau menebus?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Kakeknya malah marah kepada kami sambil berteriak, 'Itu jumlah pajak yang kubayarkan setiap tahun untuk menggaji kalian! Jadi kalian harus menemukan cucuku hidup-hidup!'" keluh Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana. Dimana tadi tempatnya?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah meminta Sungmin menjemputmu." Ada nada senang dalam suara Leeteuk.

"Dia sudah pulang dari sekolah." Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka lebar.

"Kapan kau meminta Sungmin menjemputku?"

"Setengah jam lalu," jawab Leeteuk enteng.

"Saat ini dia pasti sudah ada di depan kamarmu." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar pintu apartemennya diketuk. Ah! Sial! Kyuhyun langsung bergegas bangkit dari tempat tidur.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari mobil Leeteukbil menguap. "Nih," Sungmin menyodorkan kopi yang tadi dia beli sebelum menjemput Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya kau memerlukannya."

Kyuhyun langsung mengambil dan meminumnya. "Terima kasih kembali," sindir Sungmin.

"Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Karna tadi kau tampak seperti zombie dan aku menyelamatkanmu dengan memberimu kopi."

"Apa kau tidak tahu zombie sedang ngetren?" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Ingatkan aku lagi agar lain kali tidak perlu membelikanmu kopi," dengus Sungmin.

Saat sampai di TKP yang tadi disebutkan Detektif Park, ketika hendak melewati garis kuning, mereka diadang polisi yang berjaga. "Ini bukan tempat bermain anak-anak," kata si petugas.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompet, membuka cepat, lalu menunjukkan kartu konsultan Departemen Kepolisian New York. Polisi itu membaca kartu yang diserahkan Kyuhyun sambil mengernyit. "Ini serius?"

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka bersamaku," teriak Leeteuk sambil berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka. Walau masih tampak tak percaya, polisi itu mengizinkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk. Kyuhyun menengadah pada polisi itu untuk meminta kartunya kembali. "Ini serius."

"Sudah setahun aku membantu kepolisian New York, tapi masih saja mereka tidak memercayaiku," dengus Kyuhyun.

"Wajahmu kurang meyakinkan," jawab Sungmin.

"Apakah agar meyakinkan aku harus menumbuhkan kumis lalu menggemukkan badan hingga peruku buncit seperti Leeteuk?"

"Hei!" sembur Leeteuk. Sungmin terkikik.

"Kyuhyun!" Tiba-tiba Matt datang.

"Bukannya kalau Minggu kau tidak mau diganggu?" Kyuhyun menyipit, memandang sinis pada Leeteuk.

"Ternyata Matt lebih pengertian."

"Itu dia," Leeteuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar, menunjuk mayat di depan mereka, tertelungkup dibibir sungai dan sedang dikerumuni tim forensik.

"Itu pengasuhnya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Leeteuk mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengambil lolipop dari saku baju dan langsung membuka bungkusnya.

"Kau kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi," komentar Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun mengulum lolipop.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir tanpa ini." Kyuhyun mendekati mayat dan mengamatinya. Tidak ada bekas perlawanan di tangan maupun dikaki mayat. Dilihat dari seluruh tubuhnya yang basah dan tanpa bekas luka pukulan, tikaman, atau tembakan, sepertinya dia memang mati tenggelam. Di bagian belakang baju ada bekas noda cokelat dan di alas sepatunya terdapat serpihan kuning. Ketika Kyuhyun hendak mengambil serpihan itu, salah seorang anggota tim forensik membentaknya.

"Hei, Nak! Apa yang kaulakukan?" Petugas itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa ada anak kecil dibiarkan masuk ke sini?"

"Biarkan dia," sergah Leeteuk.

"Dia konsultan kepolisian New York. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan."

"Kau serius, Detektif?" tanya anggota tim forensik itu, menatap Leeteuk tak percaya sambil melemparkan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Dia bahkan tidak memakai sarung tangan! Dia bisa merurak TKP!"

"Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan," ulang Leeteuk, tapi kali ini dengan nada tinggi. Anggota tim forensik yang lebih senior mendekat untuk melerai.

"Maafkan dia, Den, dia anak baru."

"Tak apa, Ted, terima kasih," jawab Leeteuk ringan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya anggota tim forensik yang masih baru itu tak mengerti. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Kaupikir dia jadi konsultan kepolisian New York karna menang poker?" jawab Ted sambil menarik tangan rekannya agar menjauhi Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lanjutkan." Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mengambil serpihan kuning itu.

"Ini kayu dan cat," katanya. Perhatiannya beralih pada noda cokelat dibaju korban. Dia mengambil cotton bud di sakunya, mengoleskannya pada noda cokelat itu, lalu menyentuhnya dan tampak berpikir.

"Besi yang teroksidasi, artinya karat dan...," gumamnya,

"garam?" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri, lalu menghitung jarak antara korban dengan sungai. Jaraknya sekitar 4,5 meter. Dia mengamati sungai itu, lalu mencelupkan tangannya selama beberapa saat. Sungmin mengamati dibelakang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, kemudian berjalan kembali menuju korban.

Kali ini dia seperti menghitung langkah dari tempat korban ke jalan raya. Setiap berjalan satu langkah, dia berhenti untuk menyentuh pasir di bawah kakinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Tiba-tiba seperti teringat sesuatu, Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel dari saku bajunya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin memastikan apa yang pernah kubaca," jawab Kyuhyun. Dia mencari artikel di internet dan tak lama kemudian tersenyum. Senyum khas Kyuhyun yang sudah berkali-kali dilihat Sungmin setiap pemuda itu berhasil menyelesaikan kasus.

"Kau sudah menemukan lokasi anak itu disekap?" tanya Sungmin ikut senang.

"Bahkan lebih daripada itu," jawab Kyuhyun sombong.

"Aku sudah tahu pelakunya." Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan bersebelahan, menghampiri Leeteuk yang tampak sudah tidak sabar mendengarkan hasil analisis Kyuhyun.

"Korban tidak dibunuh di sini," kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang lolipop.

"Dia dibunuh di Pelabuhan New York. Mary Hamilton kemungkinan besar ada di gudang bongkar-muat Hamilton Group di pelabuhan itu, yang belum selesai direnovasi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja," jawab Kyuhyun tenang.

"Selamatkan dulu cucu miliuner itu sebelum kalian dianggap makan gaji buta." Leeteuk mengangguk, seketika berteriak memanggil Matt dan semua polisi yang ada di tempat ini. "Ikuti aku! Kita ke pelabuhan sekarang!"

Setelah ayahnya pergi, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kau tahu anak itu disekap di pelabuhan?" tanya Sungmin ingin tahu.

"Ditambah lagi, di gudang Hamilton Group sendiri."

"Kita tunggu saja kabar dari ayahmu. Dia pasti akan menanyakan hal yang samaa dan aku malas menjelaskan dua kali," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menguap.

"Kopimu murahan, ya?" Sungmin mendengus.

"Aku lapar," kata Kyuhyun seraya berjalan menuju mobil.

"Kita cari tempat makan, lalu beritahu ayahmu untuk pergi ke sana setelah menyelamatkan cucu miliuner itu."

"Siapa yang bayar?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengaktifkan kunci mobil. "Tentu saja kau," jawab Kyuhyun enteng. "Kaupikir tenagaku gratis?"

"Tapi yang minta bantuanmu kan bukan aku!" protes Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu minta ganti saja sama ayahmu."

.

Kyuhyun menghabiskan kopi sambil membaca koran dan Sungmin sibuk dengan ponsel saat Leeteuk datang. "Kupikir kau baru akan datang saat kami selesai makan malam, Leeteuk-ah," komentar Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran.

"Hahaha... lucu sekali." Leeteuk mendengus, duduk disebelah anaknya, dan memesan kopi.

"Dan sekali lagi, namaku Dennis Park."

"Kau sudah menemukan anak itu, Leeteuk-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memedulikan protes Leeteuk.

"Tepat seperti yang kau bilang," dengus Leeteuk.

"Di gudang bongkar-muat milik Hamilton Group yang belum selesai direnovasi, bersama tiga penculiknya. Hanya saja, mereka belum mau bicara tentang dalang penculikan ini karna aku yakin mereka bertiga terlalu bodoh untuk bisa merencanakan penculikan serapi ini. Menurutmu apakah ayahnya terlibat? Oh ya, bagaimana kau tahu dia disekap di sana?" Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkir kopi.

"Pengasuhnya terlibat," dia mulai menjelaskan.

"Dari tubuhnya tidak tampak bekas perlawanan ataupun ikatan. Tidak mengikat anak yang diculik masih masuk akal, tapi orang dewasa? Tidak mungkin. Lagi pula, seperti yang sudah diduga kepolisian, cucu Hamilton dijaga ketat sehingga penculiknya pasti orang yang sangat mengenal situasi disana dan dipercaya si anak sehingga tidak menimbulkan keributan."

"Tapi dia dibunuh sejak awal penculikan," potong Leeteuk.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jika sudah kena air, kita sulit menentukan waktu kematian. Pengasuhnya dibunuh dengan cara ditenggelamkan untuk mengaburkan waktu kematiannya. Dia sebenarnya dibunuh tadi pagi."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia tidak dibunuh pada awal?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia dibunuh di pelabuhan? Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu anak itu disekap di gudang itu? Apakah ayahnya terlibat?" Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Hei, kalau diberondong pertanyaan seperti itu, aku jadi malas menjelaskan." Leeteuk mengangkat kedua tangan.

"Oke... oke... maafkan aku."

"Jarak korban dari bibir sungai terlalu jauh," jelas Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk, "empat setengah meter."

"Apa?! Empat setengah meter?" Leeteuk mengernyit.

"Tepatnya lima belas kaki," jelas Kyuhyun meralat satuan ukurnya, lupa orang Amerika tidak terbiasa dengan sistem metrik.

"Korban diletakkan disana untuk menimbulkan kesan bahwa dia hanyut, tapi sayangnya diletakkan terlalu jauh," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Sungai tidak punya ombak yang bisa mengempaskan benda sejauh itu. Lagi pula tadi malam tidak ada bulan purnama, jadi air pasang tidak bisa jadi alasan. Itu sebabnya aku yakin dia tidak dibunuh di sana."

"Tak ada jejak kaki disana," potong Leeteuk. "Petunjuk paling utama terletak di air dan pasir," kata Kyuhyun.

"Air dan pasir?" tanya Leeteuk dan Sungmin hampir berbarengan. "Tubuh korban basah kuyup, tapi air yang membuatnya basah kuyup itu mengandung garam berkonsentrasi tinggi," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Sedangkan saat aku cek, air Sungai Park tidak mengandung garam setinggi itu." Sungmin dan Leeteuk menyimak.

"Lalu ada dua macam pasir di sana," lanjut pemuda itu tenang. "Yang satu pasir yang memang ada di tepi sungai itu dan yang satunya lagi pasir yang mengandung garam untuk menutupi jejak kaki si pembunuh. Aku tebak, setelah meletakkan korban di tepi sungai, si pembunuh berjalan mundur sambil menaburkan pasir untuk menutupinya."

"Kenapa dia tidak menggunakan pasir dari tepi sungai itu sendiri?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Karna kalau mengambil dari tempat itu juga, akan ada cekungan bekas mengambilnya."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. "Bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Mereka tidak menyangka akan ada yang menyadari bahwa di tempat itu terdapat dua jenis pasir berbeda."

"Ah!" seru Leeteuk, seakan baru saja mendapatkan ilham.

"Karna itu kau langsung menyimpulkan bahwa dia dibunuh di laut? Kau juga jadi yakin cucu Hamilton disekap di pelabuhan?"

"Bravo, Detektif," kata Kyuhyun datar. "Berarti aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi."

"Tunggu! Siapa pelakunya?"

"Berapa kali harus kubilang, Leeteuk-ah...," desah Kyuhyun, "itu tugasmu, dan sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat menemukannya atau dia akan menghilang ke luar negeri."

"Sial!" gerutu Leeteuk. Selalu seperti ini.

"Hei, kau belum mengatakan padaku, bagaimana kau tahu dengan pasti gudang tempat anak itu disekap?"

"Keberuntungan," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi! Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa si pelaku akan menghilang ke luar negeri."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Beberapa minggu lalu aku membaca artikel di majalah ekonomi bahwa Hamilton Group baru saja membeli gudang bongkar-muat rusak dan berkarat, seperti yang membekas di pakaian si pengasuh, di pelabuhan yang entah mengapa sejak seminggu sebelum penculikan renovasinya dihentikan. Dari artikel yang kubaca sambil lalu itu aku tahu logo Hamilton Group ternyata kuning, seperti serpihan kayu disepatu pengasuh itu. Beberapa bulan sebelumnya di majalah gosip yang kubaca, dikabarkan menantu Leonard Hamilton alias ayah korban penculikan, Henry Davidron, sepeninggal istrinya terlibat percintaan dengan beberapa wanita, termasuk selebriti dan pengasuh anaknya. Kemudian dua bulan lalu di majalah hukum, Tuan Davidson dituntut mantan rekan bisnisnya senilai satu setengah miliar dolar. Sekarang kau mengerti, Dennis Park? Aku beruntung karna kebetulan membaca semua artikel itu." Leeteuk terpaku.

"Ayah anak itu membutuhkan uang satu setengah miliar, jumlah yang persis sama dengan yang diminta si penculik," kata Leeteuk, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia nekat merencanakan penculikan anaknya sendiri karna yakin sebagai cucu satu-satunya, mertuanya yang kaya raya itu pasti rela mengeluarkan uang berapa pun. Sebagai direktur Hamilton Group, Henry Davidson dapat menyuruh menghentikan renovasi gudang bongkar-muat di pelabuhan karna tahu tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika anaknya disekap di sana. Dia bekerja samaa dengan pengasuh anaknya yang terlibat affair dengannya sehingga terjadilah penculikan itu. Semua berjalan lancar sampai sang Kakek memutuskan tidak mengeluarkan sepeser pun demi cucunya. Si pengasuh yang panik dan mungkin ingin menyerahkan diri dibunuh dengan cara ditenggelamkan agar orang mengira dia meninggal saat penculikan, sehingga bisa menutupi hubungan antara si pengasuh dengan sang pelaku."

.

.

"Apa kau tidak bosan?" komentar Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sibuk mengetik di laptop saat mereka makan siang di kafe dekat kampus Kyuhyun. Sejak kasus di Central Park musim gugur tahun lalu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menjadi dekat, atau lebih tepatnya Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun. Selain karna mereka seumuran dan sama-sama memiliki ibu dari Seoul, ketertarikan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun tertuju pada kemampuan analisis pemuda itu yang mengagumkan sehingga merasa perlu mengabadikan semua kasus yang berhasil dipecahkan Kyuhyun dalam bentuk tulisan.

Jadi setiap Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kasus, Sungmin menemuinya sepulang sekolah untuk menanyakan hal2 penting yang menyangkut kasus itu lebih detail. "Aku tidak bosan, karna setiap Sherlock memerlukan Watson," jawab Sungmin sambil terus mengetik.

Dia sedang mendokumentasikan kasus penculikan yang berhasil Kyuhyun pecahkan dua hari lalu. Seperti perkiraannya, si pelaku adalah ayah korban sendiri dan semua alasan serta apa yang terjadi sesuai dengan analisis Kyuhyun. "Setelah itu mau kauapakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memakan kentang goreng.

Sungmin menghentikan ketikannya, menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Setelah setahun, kau baru bertanya? Kenapa Tiba-tiba kau peduli?"

"Jawab saja."

"Mungkin mau kukirimkan ke penerbit." Sungmin mengangkat bahu. "Mau kubukukan. Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Bagus! Berarti aku akan dapat royalti."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau peduli royalti." Sungmin mengernyit.

"Kau pikir aku melakukan ini semua, menemuimu setiap hari, secara sukarela?" kata Kyuhyun kalem.

"Aku lupa. Yang baik dari dirimu hanya otakmu." Sungmin mendengus, lalu mulai mengetik lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun menoleh. Pria berumur tiga puluhan, berkacamata dengan gagang biru tua, mengenakan kemeja biru muda dan celana biru, terburu-buru menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil mengacung-ngacungkan kertas.

"Ada apa, Will?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," jawab William terengah-engah, mencoba mengatur napas.

Sungmin berdeham. "Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tidak mempersilakannya duduk?"

"Karna kalau memang mau duduk, dia sudah melakukannya sendiri," jawab Kyuhyun santai, sejurus kemudian menepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

"Tapi okelah, duduk di sini, Will." William mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan saputangan biru untuk membersihkan kursi itu sebelum duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

Dia menatap Sungmin dengan bingung. Hanya sesaat karna segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. Penuh tanda tanya. "Jangan pedulikan dia," kata Kyuhyun.

"Anggap saja dia tidak ada. Jadi kau mencariku untuk apa?" Alis Sungmin langsung mengerut diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun walaupun paham betul sifat Kyuhyun yang suka seenaknya.

"Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menyodorkan tangan pada William. "Panggil saja Sungmin."

"William Sterling Kent." William yang beraksen Inggris kental menjabat tangan Sungmin dengan kikuk. "Kau bisa memanggilku William... atau Will seperti Kyuhyun." Setelah menjabat tangan Sungmin, William langsung mengelap tangannya dengan tisu. Sungmin menatapnya heran dan sedikit tersinggung.

"Maafkan aku, ini hanya masalah kebiasaan," kata William menjelaskan, seolah mengerti arti tatapan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah kau pacar Kyuhyun?" tanya William pada Sungmin tanpa basa-basi.

"Untungnya bukan," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu," dengus Sungmin.

"Aku babysitter-nya. Bayi ini tidak mau membantu ayahku dan kepolisian New York kalau bukan aku yang mengantar-jemputnya."

"Oh, jadi kau anak Detektif Dennis Park." William membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kenapa aku baru melihatmu sekarang ya, padahal Kyuhyun sudah menjadi konsultan kepolisian New York hampir setahun?"

"Kau mencariku untuk apa?" potong Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang perhitungan ini," kata William sambil menunjukkan kertas di tangannya.

"Profesor Martin bilang, perhitunganku salah dan aku harus bertanya padamu." "Sini kulihat." Kyuhyun membaca kertas itu dengan saksama.

"Kau punya pensil?" William mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan pensil biru. Kyuhyun membuat coretan-coretan dihasil perhitungan William dengan cepat dan menggantinya dengan perhitungannya.

"Seperti begini perhitungannya," kata Kyuhyun tidak lama kemudian. William membaca perhitungan Kyuhyun. Dahinya berkerut, pertanda dia berpikir keras.

"Kenapa aku tidak berpikir hingga ke sana?" kata William bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengamati coretan Kyuhyun beberapa saat. William bangkit dari kursi.

"Terima kasih, Cho. Pantas saja Profesor Marti lebih memilihmu menjadi asistennya daripada aku." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya beruntung." Sungmin yang sedang minum es limun hampir tersedak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Tidak biasanya dia rendah hati seperti itu.

"Ini pensilmu," Kyuhyun mengembalikan pensil William. William menggeleng dengan tatapan jijik.

"Untukmu saja."

"Ah, kau tidak bisa memegang apa yang sudah dipegang orang lain." Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk. "Aku lupa."

William pamit untuk kembali ke kampus, tetapi sebelumnya mengelap dan menata semua benda yang tadi tak sengaja disentuhnya, termasuk meletakkan kursi ke tempat semula dengan tepat. Kemudian dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Temanmu itu...," kata Sungmin. "Ya," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerutkan alis. "Aku belum selesai bicara."

"Aku tahu isi pikiranmu," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan seperti biasa.

"Kau kan mudah ditebak."

"Memangnya apa yang ada di pikiranku?" tantang Sungmin jengkel.

"Apakah William penderita Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?' dan sudah kujawab 'iya', kata Kyuhyun sambil memanggil pelayan untuk memesan kopi lagi.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, dia terobsesi biru, kesimetrisan, kerapian, dan kebersihan."

"Apa yang bikin dia OCD?" tanya Sungmin. "Tanyakan saja sendiri padanya."

"Kupikir kau genius," sindir Sungmin. "Aku memang genius, tapi bukan psikolog," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sekakmat. Sungmin tak berkutik. "Tadi William bilang, kau jadi asisten profesor, mengalahkannya," Sungmin mengalihkan topik.

"Bukannya kau baru masuk kuliah tahun lalu?"

"Aku tidak mengalahkannya. Profesor Martin yang memilihku," Kyuhyun menguap.

"Kenapa aku bisa jadi asisten profesor padahal baru kuliah setahun? Aku bahkan dipastikan lulus tahun depan dengan predikat minimal magna cum laude. Aku juga ditawari beasiswa Phd. Apa aku harus mengatakan alasannya?" Sungmin memutar bola mata.

"Karna kau genius." Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya.

"Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke kampus. Ada yang ingin kautanyakan lagi tentang kasus kemarin?"

"Ya," jawab Sungmin tenang. Ia mengambil kue di piring Kyuhyun yang masih tersisa dan memakannya. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Mengetahui berbagai hal hanya dengan menyentuhnya," jelas Sungmin.

"Kau seperti laboran forensik berjalan. Sudah setahun kau melakukannya, sudah waktunya kau menjelaskan padaku." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut.

"Apa kau tidak pernah diberitahu ayahmu bahwa perjanjiannya adalah 'Jangan bertanya dan jangan mengatakan pada siapa pun'?"

"Itu perjanjianmu dengan ayahmu, bukan denganku," jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangkat alis.

"Wow, ternyata kau lebih pintar daripada dugaanku." Sungmin menyipit.

"Aku tak tahu apakah kalimatmu barusan pujian atau hinaan." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu tapi tidak bisa melakukannya," katanya.

"Kenapa?" protes Sungmin sambil menutup laptop. "Pertama, karna aku malas," jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Kedua, karna penjelasanku tidak akan mampu dicerna otakmu." Sungmin mendengus.

"Bukannya kau baru saja bilang bahwa aku lebih pintar daripada dugaanmu?"

"Aku menduga kau sangat bodoh, tapi ternyata hanya bodoh," jawab Kyuhyun malas. Dia menaruh beberapa uang di meja, kemudian mengambil tas dan berjalan pergi. Ingin rasanya Sungmin melempar kepala Kyuhyun dengan laptop, tapi tidak rela laptopnya hancur.

"Pokoknya suatu saat kau harus menjelaskannya padaku!" teriak Sungmin hingga pengunjung kafe itu menoleh padanya. Kyuhyun melambai tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Aku hanya melakukannya kalau akan mati."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya bukan tidak mau menjelaskan kelebihannya pada Sungmin, tapi bingung cara menjelaskannya. Dia menyadari kemampuannya itu sejak dia kecil. Setiap dia menyentuh benda, maka gugusan dan nama yang saat itu belum dia ketahui maknanya muncul di kepalanya seperti proyektor.

Suatu hari, saat masih SD, dia tak sengaja menemukan jawabannya di internet. Gugusan yang sering muncul itu adalah gugusan kimia. Ketika dia menyentuh garam, dimatanya tampak Na yang mengikat Cl. Ketika dia menyentuh karat, yang tampak adalah Fe, O, serta H yaitu besi (Fe) yang teroksidasi oksigen (O) dan hidrogen (H). Semakin lama dia menyentuhnya, berarti semakin dalam dan semakin kompleks dia melihat objek tersebut.

Dia bisa melihat susunan molekul, elektron, radius atom, titik didih, titik lebur, dan sebagainya dari benda yang dia sentuh. Kimia dan fisika. Jika memegang darah agak lama, dia sanggup mengetahui DNA-nya karna pada dasarnya DNA yang merupakan bagian biologi adalah molekul kimia. Sejak menyadari kemampuannya itu, Kyuhyun mulai memegang semua benda di sekitarnya dan merekam dalam ingatan satu per satu identitas kimia benda itu.

Sehingga jika suatu hari kembali memegang benda yang sama walau hanya berupa serpihan, dia bisa tahu jenis benda itu berdasarkan identitas kimianya karna database semua benda sudah tersimpan rapi di otaknya. Tentu saja kemampuan menakjubkan seperti itu tidak ada gunanya jika dimiliki orang dengan kepandaian rata-rat. Tidak heran Tuhan yang Mahaadil menurunkan kemampuan itu pada orang dengan otak genius seperti Kyuhyun

.

"Halo?"

"Kyu, bagaimana kabarmu di sana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eomma," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menuang larutan ke tabung reaksi sehingga larutan itu mendesis dan berbuih.

"Kau ada di mana?" tanya ibunya khawatir karna mendengar desisan. "Sekarang jam berapa di sana?"

"Aku di laboratorium," jawab Kyuhyun sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Sekarang jam tujuh malam."

"Jam tujuh malam? Apa yang kaulakukan jam tujuh malam di laboratorium?"

"Sedikit pecobaan," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Profesor Martin memberiku kunci ruang laboratorium sehingga aku bisa memakainya kapan pun mau." Kyuhyun bisa mendengar ibunya menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata ibunya lembut. "Berhati-hatilah kau di sana."

"Eomma meneleponku hanya ingin mengatakan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Atau ada hal lain?" Ibunya menghela napas lagi.

"Eomma punya firasat akan ada hal buruk yang sebentar lagi terjadi."

"Itu hanya firasat, Eomma," jawab Kyuhyun tenang. "Bukankah Eomma tidak percaya hal seperti itu?"

"Eomma memiliki firasat yang samaa sehari sebelum ayahmu meninggal," kata ibunya.

"Saat itu Ibu tak memercayainya." Kyuhyun mendesah.

"Eomma, itu hanya kebetulan."

"Kyuhyun!"

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa," kata Kyuhyun menenangkan.

"Aku berjanji."

"Baiklah, Eomma sayang padamu, Kyuhyun-ah," kata ibunya lega.

"Aku juga," jawab Kyuhyun. Lalu telepon ditutup. Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk rambut, menghela napas. Tidak biasanya ibunya menelepon hanya karna memiliki firasat. Kyuhyun paham sekali cara berpikir ibunya yang logis, yang kemudian menurun padanya. Tidak mungkin, Kyuhyun menggeleng. Tidak mungkin kali ini firasat ibunya benar seperti saat Ayah meninggal.

.

"Den, tentang pembunuhan Nyonya Stoner, apa kita tidak minta bantuan Kyuhyun saja?" tanya Matt sambil menawarkan donat pada Dennis Park.

"Atau kau pikir, kita tidak perlu melakukannya karna ini bukan kasus yang menuntut kecepatan?" Leeteuk mengambil donat itu, langsung memakannya.

"Semua kasus harus cepat diselesaikan. Bukan hanya kita ingin agar pekerjaan cepat selesai, juga karna keluarga korban membutuhkan jawaban. Tapi kita punya skala prioritar, Matt, mana yang bisa kita selesaikan sendiri dan mana yang membutuhkan bantuan Kyuhyun. Aku hanya meminta bantuannya jika ada nyawa yang dipertaruhkan. Lagi pula jika semua kasus dibebankan padanya, jangan-jangan nanti kita dipecat karna menganggur."

"Dan dia jadi bisa lebih sering mengejek kita 'makan gaji buta." Matt mengangguk-angguk.

"Tepat!" Leeteuk tertawa. Saat dia berhenti tertawa, paket diletakkan di mejanya oleh petugas yang bertugas membagi-bagi surat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Leeteuk pada petugas itu sambil mengangkat paket berbentuk kotak dari mejanya. Tidak ada nama pengirim.

Petugas itu mengangkat bahu. "Baru sampai hari ini dari kurir."

"Apa itu?" tanya Matt penasaran. "Apakah kau pikir itu bom?" Leeteuk mencoba mengukur berat paket itu dengan tangannya, lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"Terlalu ringan untuk bom dan tidak ada bunyi apa pun." Leeteuk merobek kertas pembungkus paket itu dengan hati-hati.

Di dalamnya ada kotak berisi empat botol. Dua botol tampak tak berisi apa pun, satu botol berisi bongkahan kuning, dan botol terakhir berisi bongkahan warna perak.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Matt mendekati meja Leeteuk, memperhatikan botol-botol itu. Leeteuk membuka botol berisi bongkahan kuning. Menciumnya. Begitu menghirup, dia langsung terbatuk keras.

"Belerang," katanya terbatuk-batuk. "Yang ini?" tanya Matt mengangkat botol berisi bongkahan berwarna perak.

"Entahlah, biar kubawa ke lab," kata Leeteuk masih terbatuk-batuk, walau sudah tidak begitu keras lagi.

"Kuharap mereka bisa menemukan sidik jari di botol ini sehingga bisa menangkap siapa pun yang membuat keisengan seperti ini." Matt tertawa.

"Mungkin kau pernah meminjam balon seorang anak dan lupa mengembalikannya." Leeteuk mendengus.

.

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Detektif Park membaca laporan hasil laboratorium atas bongkahan dalam botol yang dikirimkan kepadanya kemarin. Bongkahan perak itu ternyata litium. Ia mengerutkan kening, bertanya-tanya kenapa ada orang yang mengirimkan belerang, litium, dan dua botol kosong kepadanya. Tak ada satu pun sidik jari yang bisa ditemukan di keempat botol itu.

Apakah ini keisengan belaka? Matt mulai merapikan mejanya. Detektif Park melirik ke arah jam dinding: pukul tujuh malam. Dia menghela napas, ikut berkemas. Tiba-tiba seluruh telepon yang ada di kantor polisi berdering. Belum sempat Detektif Park mengangkatnya, Kapten Lewis, sang atasan, keluar dari ruangannya dan berteriak lantang. "ADA BOM MELEDAK DI MUSEUM INTREPID SEA-AIR-SPACE. SEMUA UNIT HARAP KE SANA!" Detektif Park dan Matt berpandangan, kemudian tanpa banyak bicara mengambil jas masing2, dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu untuk sesegera mungkin menuju tempat kejadian.

.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

 **Touche Alchemist**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : KyuMin, Dennis Park (Leeteuk), Siwon.  
Disclaimer :**Typos, Ooc, BL, Sci-fi, Crime,  
Ini FF amore remake dari novel mba Windy dengan judul yang sama

Happy Reading^^

.

.

Ledakan bom di Museum Intrepid Sea-Air-Space tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa karna museum itu sudah tutup sejak pukul lima sore tadi. Walau begitu, tiga sekuriti mengalami luka bakar akibat ledakan. Kerusakan cukup parah terjadi di technologies hall terutama pada simulator penerbangan. Kemungkinan besar si pelaku menyamar sebagai pengunjung dan meninggalkan bom di tempat itu. Detektif Park sedang menanyakan beberapa hal kepada pegawai museum saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Dennis Park!" Detektif Park menoleh dan melihat Kapten Lewis yang diikuti beberapa orang, yang tampaknya orang penting, memberi tanda kepadanya agar segera menghampirinya. Detektif Park mengangguk, bergegas menuju Kapten Lewis.

"Berapa banyak yang sudah kauketahui tentang ledakan ini,?" tanya Kapten Lewis.

"Tidak banyak, Kapten. Kita masih harus menunggu crime scene unit melakukan tugasnya," jawab Detektif Park. "Apakah ada bukti kuat yang menunjukkan ini aksi terorisme?" tanya Kapten Lewis lagi. "Kalian sudah mendapatkan petunjuk tentang pelakunya?" Detektif Park menggeleng.

"CCTV tidak banyak membantu karna pelaku meletakkan bom itu disudut yang tidak terjangkau CCTV. Dari cangklong ransel yang sudah terkoyak, bisa dipastikan si pelaku meletakkan bom didalam ransel. Sekarang kami sedang mendalami hasil rekaman CCTV, siapa saja yang membawa ransel."

"Hanya cangklongnya yang tersisa? Bagaimana dengan bagian lain?"

"Habis terbakar, Kapten."

"Dari cangklong itu memangnya tidak ada sidik jari atau DNA?" Detektif Park menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan bukti untuk menentukan pengeboman ini terorisme atau kriminal biasa? Karna teman-teman kita dari FBI dan Homeland Securities sangat ingin mendengarnya," kata Kapten Lewis, mengacu pada orang-orang yang datang bersamanya.

"Sepertinya bukan terorisme, karna dari penyelidikan awal ditemukan bahwa bom ini menggunakan timer, bukan detonator seperti yang biasa dilakukan teroris," jelas Detektif Park. "Lagi pula teroris umumnya meledakkan bom pada jam puncak kunjungan agar menimbulkan banyak korban. Tapi ini masih hipotesis awal."

"Walaupun tidak merenggut korban jiwa, bom ini tetap menimbulkan rasa takut dalam masyarakat," sanggah orang dalam tim Kapten Lewis, yang name tag-nya menunjukkan Homeland Securities.

"Dan rasa takut adalah bentuk teror yang ingin diwujudkan teroris."

"Kita tunggu saja hasil crime scene unit," Kapten Lewis menengahi.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan membuat kesimpulan apa pun dulu." Agen FBI dan Homeland Securities mengangguk. Kapten Lewis beralih lagi pada Detektif Park. "Percepat penyelidikan dan laporkan hasilnya padaku agar kita bisa tahu ini terorisme atau hanya kriminal biasa."

"Baik, Kapten," Detektif Park mengangguk.

.

"Serius, Matt, kau memanggilku untuk kasus seperti ini?" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal sambil memeriksa korban. Wanita yang tewas itu memiliki luka tusukan diperut. Darah menggenang bersama cairan bening. Matt mengangkat bahu. "Aku kehilangan ide."

"Apa kau tahu, Matt, setiap kali kepolisian New York membutuhkan Kyuhyun, akulah yang paling repot," protes Sungmin. "Karna anak manja ini hanya mau datang jika aku yang menjemputnya."

"Aku tidak pernah memaksamu," kata Kyuhyun santai, masih terus mengulum lolipop.

"Kalau kau tak mau, berarti aku tak perlu datang. Tapi apa jadinya nama baik ayahmu nanti karna dialah yang merekomendasikanku." Sungmin tidak berkata apa-apa, selain memasang wajah cemberut. Kyuhyun mengambil cotton bud dari sakunya, lalu mencelupkannya pada cairan bening disekitar korban. Ketika dia menyentuh cotton bud itu, keningnya berkerut.

"Air?"

"Tebakan yang bagus, Sherlock," ejek Matt karna semua orang juga pasti tahu itu hanya air. Kyuhyun tidak memedulikan ejekan Matt. Ia mengeluarkan cotton bud baru. Kali ini dia mengoleskannya di lidah korban, setelah itu menyentuhnya agak lama.

"Di mana Detektif Park? Bukankah kalian seharusnya bekerja berpasangan?"

"Dia sibuk dengan kasus bom," jawab Matt.

"Kapten memasangkannya dengan agen FBI, jadi sekarang aku single fighter."

"Bom di Museum Intrepid, ya? Aku membacanya di koran." Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, berkonsentrasi pada korban di hadapannya.

"Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan korban ini?"

"Atasannya, CEO Kelson Group, Gerard Button," Matt menunjuk laki-laki yang tampak gelisah dan merokok disudut ruangan dekat tempat sampah.

"Wanita yang tewas ini, Melinda Hills, asisten pribadinya. Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku membutuhkanmu? Gerard Button adalah suami Amanda Kelson, pewaris Kelson Group alias pemilik gedung ini. Dia ingin kasus ini cepat selesai."

"Bagaimana dia menemukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dia bilang, dia pulang ke rumah jam lima sore karna pada jam itu kantor sudah tutup." Matt membaca catatan di buku kecilnya.

"Saat itu dia mengira Melinda juga sudah pulang. Sesampainya di rumah dia teringat ada berkas yang tertinggal sehingga memutuskan kembali ke kantor dan diruang kantornya inilah melihat Melinda tergeletak."

"Bagaimana dengan rekaman CCTV?" Kyuhyun melihat CCTV terpasang di ruangan itu.

"Rusak sejak kemarin dan seharusnya besok diperbaiki," jawab Matt.

"Perusahaan sebesar ini harus menunggu lebih dari satu hari untuk memperbaiki CCTV?"

"Petugas sekuriti bilang, hari ini CEO tidak mau diganggu." Matt mengangkat bahu. "Tapi itu tidak membuktikan dia pembunuhnya, kan?"

"Bagaimana dengan senjata pembunuhnya? Sudah kalian temukan?" Kyuhyun mengamati luka wanita itu dengan saksama. Di pinggir luka tusukan ada bekas terbakar, seakan-akan dia ditusuk dengan benda panas.

"Itulah sebabnya aku meminta bantuanmu," keluh Matt. "Tidak ditemukan di mana pun. Kupikir dibawa ke luar gedung ini, tapi berdasarkan CCTV di pintu gedung, tidak ada orang asing yang keluar."

Kyuhyun bangkit, mengangkat kedua tangan seperti hendak merasakan sesuatu. "Kau tahu, aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan ruangan ini."

"Memangnya kau merasa ada yang hilang?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bukan," Kyuhyun menggeleng, "sebaliknya, justru ada yang bertambah."

"Apa itu?" tanya Matt.

"Karbondioksida." Matt dan Sungmin berpandangan.

"Apa kau memberinya alkohol sebelum datang ke sini?" tanya Matt pada Sungmin.

"Tidak, tapi tadi sepertinya kepalanya sedikit terbentur," jawab Sungmin sembarangan.

"Terserah jika kalian tak percaya padaku," kata Kyuhyun malas. "Itu fakta penting yang memberiku petunjuk tentang kasus ini."

"Kau tahu pelakunya?" tanya Matt tak percaya sambil melirik jam tangannya. Kyuhyun baru satu jam di tempat itu dan sudah menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Berapa kali kukatakan bahwa itu tugas kalian sebagai polisi, Matt?" Kyuhyun mendesah. "Kalian membayarku sebagai konsultan hanya untuk membantu membangun hipotesis."

"Apa pun katamu," kata Matt berseri-seri. Biasanya jika Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, berarti kasusnya memang sudah terpecahkan. "Sekarang panggilkan Gerard Button," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Kau serius?" Matt mengerutkan kening. "Jangan sampai salah omong. Dia orang penting."

"Jika kau tidak percaya padaku, selesaikan sendiri kasusmu ini," jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Oke, oke..." Matt menyerah. "Tuan Gerard Button!" Gerard Button menoleh, bergegas menjatuhkan rokok yang tadi diisapnya, lalu menginjaknya untuk mematikan apinya. Gelisah, dia berjalan menghampiri Matt dan Kyuhyun.

"Suruh orangmu mengambil rokok yang tadi dia buang," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Hah?" Matt bingung.

"Lakukan saja," lanjut Kyuhyun masih dengan bebisik. "Jika nanti dia hendak memukulku, kau harus melindungiku dan membiarkanmu dipukul." Matt tak mengerti, tapi dia menuruti kata Kyuhyun. Dia memanggil opsir, membisikkan sesuatu, yang langsung dijawab sang opsir dengan anggukan.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, Tuan Detektif?" tanya Gerard Button. Wajahnya tampak gusar.

"Saya ingin memperkenalkan diri." Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangan. " Cho Kyuhyun, konsultan untuk kepolisian New York." Gerard Button tampak bingung, tapi menjawab sodoran tangan Kyuhyun.

"Saya sangat senang berkenalan dengan Anda." Kyuhyun mencoba berlama-lama bersalaman agar bisa "membaca" hal yang paling penting yang dibutuhkan dalam kasus ini: DNA. Sekuat tenaga Gerard Button mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Kyuhyun, tapi gagal. sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun sendiri yang melepaskannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya berselingkuh dengan asisten pribadi Anda?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Mata Gerard Button seperti hampir keluar, begitu juga Matt. "Apa maksudmu menuduhku seperti itu?" bentak Gerard Button.

"Satu-satunya alasan kenapa DNA Anda ada di mulut korban hanyalah karna Anda menciumnya," kata Kyuhyun kalem sambil memegangi permen lolipop.

"Mungkin Nona Hills tidak mau lagi menjadi selingkuhan Anda dan berniat membuka semuanya pada istri Anda. Anda ketakutan karna, yah... seperti kita tahu, semua yang Anda nikmati adalah milik istri Anda sehingga Anda memutuskan membunuh Nona Hills untuk menutup mulutnya."

"DNA apa maksudmu?" Gerard Button mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal. Pada saat yang sama, Matt bersiap-siap maju. Ketika Gerard Button melayangkan tinju pada Kyuhyun, Matt langsung mengalangi dengan badannya sehingga akhirnya kepalan itu mengenai dagunya yang membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Sungmin menjerit melihatnya.

"Wah... wah... Tuan Gerard Button, Anda menyerang polisi," kata Kyuhyun tenang sambil melirik ke arah Matt. Matt paham kenapa Kyuhyun menyuruhnya menerima pukulan. Dia langsung bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Gerard Button ke belakang, segera memborgolnya.

"Tuan Gerard Button, Anda ditangkap karna melakukan penyerangan terhadap polisi," tegas Matt.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" teriak Gerard Button. "Dia yang memulainya!"

"Tapi saya yang Anda pukul," jawab Matt sambil memberi tanda pada dua opsir yang ada di tempat itu untuk membawa Gerard Button.

"Sekarang kau jadi punya waktu untuk membuktikan milik siapa DNA di mulut korban kan, Matt?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Jadi tadi kau hanya menerka-nerka?" tanya Gerard Button marah. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya kalian mau membandingkannya dengan DNA siapa?" Gerard Button tersenyum mengejek. "Aku tidak sudi memberi kalian sampel DNA-ku. Berdasarkan undang-undang, kalian tidak bisa memaksaku melakukannya."

"Tidak perlu, kami sudah mendapatkannya di sini." Matt mengangkat kantong berisi puntung rokok yang tadi diisap Gerard Button. Gerard Button melotot, tak percaya melihat bekas rokoknya. "Aku akan memanggil pengacaraku dan menuntut kalian," ancamnya. "Lihat saja, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi dia untuk membebaskanku."

"Sebaiknya cari pengacara yang bagus, yang sekalian bisa membebaskan Anda dari tuduhan pembunuhan," kata Kyuhyun merespon ancaman Gerard.

Gerard Button berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. Wajahnya memerah. "Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan itu? Hanya karna menciumnya bukan berarti aku membunuhnya!"

"Apakah Anda pernah mendengar tentang es kering?_" tanya Kyuhyun. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, wajah Gerard Button tampak sangat terkejut.

"_Melihat perubahan wajah Anda, asumsi saya Anda tahu," kata Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Es kering sebenarnya bukan es karna tidak berasal dari air, tapi karbondioksia dalam bentuk padat. Es kering lebih kuat daripada es yang berasal dari air dan lebih dingin, sekita -78 drajat C atau sekitar -104 dratat F. Di suhu ruang, es kering dengan sendirinya menyublim menjadi gas CO2 dalam waktu 24 jam. Proses itu bisa lebih cepat jika ditambah H2O alias air, seperti dalam percobaan kimia waktu SMA. Es kering yang dicampur air menimbulkan sebagai efek kabut. H2O ditambah CO2 akan bereaksi menjadi H2CO3, yang kemudian pecah kembali menjadi H2O dan CO2."

Kening Sungmin mengerut. Kenapa sekarang malah jadi pelajaran kimia? "Saya pikir Anda pasti paham benar hal itu," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Itulah sebabnya Anda memutuskan membunuh Melinda Hills dengan es kering yang berbentuk runcing. Kemudian untuk menghilangkan barang bukti, Anda mengguyurnya dengan air, sehingga es kering itu kembali menjadi karbondioksida dalam bentuk gas." Matt manggut2.

Akhirnya dia paham kenapa Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa ruangan ini memiliki terlalu banyak karbondioksida, tapi masih belum tahu cara anak muda itu mengetahuinya.

Tiba-tiba Gerard Button tertawa. "Cerita yang bagus, Nak. Kau berbakat menjadi penulis novel detektif," ejeknya. "Kalau yang kaupaparkan itu benar, berarti kau tak punya bukti apa-apa karna senjata pembunuhnya sudah hilang bersama udara."

Sungmin menelan ludah. Orang itu benar, tidak ada bukti yang bisa mengaitkannya dengan pembunuhan Melinda Hills kalau senjatanya tidak ditemukan. Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Anda tidak menyimak kata-kata saya seluruhnya. Es kering lebih dingin daripada es biasa, itulah sebabnya berbahaya jika memegangnya dengan tangan kosong karna menyebabkan luka bakar. Itu juga sebabnya di pinggiran luka tusukan pada korban ada bekas seperti terbakar."

"Ah!" seru Sungmin spontan, lalu cepat-cepat berusaha menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Ia langsung teringat rasa panas seperti terbakar saat menyentuh potongan es kering.

"Anda tidak mungkin memegangnya dengan tangan kosong," lanjut Kyuhyun. "Berani bertaruh, apa pun yang Anda pakai untuk memegang es kering itu ada di tempat sampah dekat tempat tadi Anda berdiri." Mendengar itu, Matt menyuruh opsir secepatnya mengambil isi tempat Detektif Parkpah.

"Ada sarung tangan kulit hitam!" teriak opsir itu sambil mengangkat sarung tangan yang dimaksud dari tempat sampah. Petugas crime scene unit mengoleskan cotton bud ke sarung tangan tersebut, lalu menyemprotkan luminol. Cotton bud berubah warna menjadi ungu.

"Ada bekas darah juga di sarung tangan ini," teriak si petugas memberitahu. Matt tersenyum.

"Berani bertaruh, darah yang ada di situ adalah darah korban."

"Lalu kenapa?" Gerard Button masih merasa berada di atas angin. "Tetap bukan berarti aku pembunuhnya. Bisa saja si pembunuh sengaja membuangnya di sana untuk menjebakku."

"Tuan Gerard Button," Kyuhyun bicara kembali. "Apa Anda lupa, untuk memakai sarung tangan Anda pasti melakukannya dengan tangan kosong. Saya yakin di salah satu sarung tangan itu ada sidik jari Anda. Apakah saya keliru?" Senyum di wajah Gerard Button langsung menghilang. Dia juga kehabisan kata-kata. Matt memberi tanda kepada dua petugas yang menjaga Gerard Button untuk membawanya ke mobil.

"Fiuuuuh...," Matt menghela napas, "kupikir kita tidak akan pernah bisa mengaitkannya dengan pembunuhan ini."

"Jangan senang dulu," kata Kyuhyun. "Pengacara yang bagus akan membebaskannya dalam sehari dengan mengatakan bahwa dia dijebak. Ruangan ini penuh dengan sidik jarinya, bisa saja si pelaku menempelkan sidik jari Gerard Button di sarung tangan itu."

"Kau benar..." Matt kembali gusar.

"Ayo, Sungmin, kita pulang," kata Kyuhyun menguap.

"Hei! Hei! Kau belum selesai membantuku!" sergah Matt kebingungan. "Jadi bagaimana aku bisa membuktikan bahwa dia pembunuhnya? Atau jangan-jangan memang bukan dia pembunuhnya?"

"Itu kan tugasmu, Detektif," kata Kyuhyun santai sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Wajah Matt seketika tampak putus asa. Sungmin menepuk-nepuk Matt untuk menghiburnya. "Kau seharusnya sudah mengenal Kyuhyun."

"Petunjuk untukmu, Detektif," seru Kyuhyun sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. "Es kering bukan barang yang bisa dibeli di sembarang toko." Matt hanya bisa melongo mendengar petunjuk Kyuhyun. Dia belum mengerti maksud kata-kata pemuda itu. Sungmin yang mengikuti Kyuhyun merasa khawatir.

"Kau yakin Matt paham petunjukmu?" tanya Sungmin. Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras Matt saat mereka berjalan menuju lift. "Ahhh!"

"Ya, aku yakin," Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sungmin menekan tombol lift, pintu pun menutup dan mereka bergerak turun. "Memangnya apa maksudmu 'es kering bukan barang yang bisa dibeli di sembarang toko'?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kukira kau lebih pintar daripada Matt," sindir Kyuhyun. Sungmin menggerutu.

"Di New York hanya toko-toko tertentu yang menjual es kering," jelas Kyuhyun. "Apalagi es kering dengan pesanan khusus berbentuk runcing. Jika menemukan toko itu, Matt bisa tahu pembelinya. Nota pembelian es kering merupakan bukti paling kuat untuk mengaitkan Gerard Button dengan pembunuhan Melinda Hills."

"Berarti kau yakin pembunuhnya Gerard Button?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ayolaaah..." Kyuhyun menguap lagi. "CCTV yang tiba-tiba mati, mereka berciuman, motivasi ekonomi, sarung tangan kulit yang jelas-jelas mahal, dan tidak sembarang orang bisa memesan es kering untuk kepentingan pribadi." Sungmin manggut-manggut. Denting lift berbunyi dan pintu terbuka.

Di depan pintu lift ada pria muda berkacamata, berambut hitam, dan berwajah keturunan Asia seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun keluar, pria itu masuk ke lift. Ada perasaan aneh menyelimuti Kyuhyun, merasa pria itu memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah dan sengaja menoleh. Tiba-tiba petugas sekuriti berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju mereka sambil mengacungkan ponsel. "Tuan! Tuan Choi! Ponsel Anda terjatuh di lobi!" serunya.

Pria berkacamata itu menahan pintu lift. "Terima kasih, James," kata pria itu. "Aku tadi ditelepon Amanda agar segera ke sini karna katanya Gerard sedang dalam masalah."

"Tuan Gerard sudah dibawa ke kantor polisi, Tuan," kata petugas sekuriti itu.

"Apa?!" Pria itu tampak terkejut. "Apakah para polisi masih ada di ruangannya?" Petugas sekuriti mengangguk. Sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup, mata pria itu beradu dengan Kyuhyun, dan tersenyum.

Siapa orang itu? batin Kyuhyun kaget. Ketika petugas sekuriti itu akan kembali ke posnya, Kyuhyun mencegahnya. "Siapa orang yang baru saja masuk ke lift?" Petugas itu mengernyit. "Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?" Kyuhyun mendesah kesal, lalu mengeluarkan kartu tanda pengenal konsultan kepolisian New York.

"Dia sahabat Nyonya Amanda Kelson," kata petugas itu setelah membaca kartu tanda pengenal Kyuhyun. "CEO Choi Group, Tuan Choi. Choi Siwon." Choi Siwon?

.

.

"SELAMAT, Matt, namamu tercantum di halaman depan koran pagi ini," kata Detektif Park sambil membaca artikel dikoran dengan judul "CEO Kelson Group Ditangkap dengan Tuduhan Pembunuhan terhadap Asisten Pribadinya".

"Yah... sebenarnya itu lebih karna bantuan Kyuhyun," kata Matt sambil meneguk kopi. "Aku masih tak mengerti cara dia melakukannya. Apa kau tahu? Dia bisa merasakan bahwa udara ruangan kemarin karbondioksidanya lebih banyak daripada ruangan normal. Itu gila!"

"Begitulah," kata Detektif Park pura-pura tidak tertarik. Padahal sudah lama dia ingin mengetahui rahasia kemampuan istimewa Kyuhyun, tapi terikat janji yang mereka buat saat memutuskan bekerja sama.

"Bagaimana dengan kasus bom Museum Intrepid, ada kemajuan?" tanya Matt.

Detektif Park menggeleng. "Kami masih tidak tahu apakah bom itu bertujuan untuk melukai seseorang atau mengirim pesan."

"Detektif Park, ada paket untukmu." Petugas menyerahkan paket berbentuk kotak kepada Detektif Park. Paket itu sama persis dengan paket yang dia terima beberapa hari lalu. Juga tanpa identitas pengirim. Detektif Park membuka paket itu perlahan-lahan dan lagi-lagi berisi empat botol: dua botol kosong, satu botol dengan bongkahan kuning, dan satu botol dengan bongkahan berwarna perak.

Mmm... dua botol kosong, satu litium, satu belerang, batin Detektif Park. Matt berdiri, menghampiri meja Detektif Park.

"Paket yang sama seperti waktu itu?" Detektif Park mengangguk. "Aku merasa ini sudah bukan keisengan belaka."

"Apa maksud paket itu?" tanya Matt tak mengerti. "Entahlah." Detektif Park menghela napas sambil mengamati keempat botol di depannya. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

.

.

"Masuklah," sahut Profesor Martin dengan suara berat. Kyuhyun membuka pintu.

"Profesor ingin bertemu saya?" Profesor Martin menunjuk kursi di depannya. "Duduklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk.

"Kita langsung saja," kata Profesor Martin tanpa basa-basi. "Aku ingin kau masuk sebagai salah satu timku dalam penelitian pengembangan molekul DNA buatan."

"Hah?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis, tak percaya pemberitahuan yang baru saja dia dengar. Pengembangan molekul DNA buatan adalah penelitian yang sedang ramai dibicarakan karna jika berhasil, pintu untuk menyembuhkan semua penyakit genetis terbuka lebar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Profesor Martin.

"Kenapa saya?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. Kali ini Profesor Martin yang terkejut. "Aku tidak menyangka Cho Kyuhyun akan mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri."

"Bukan itu maksud saya," jawab Kyuhyun. "Saya tahu alasan kuat Profesor memilih saya adalah karna saya pintar, genius malah. Betul begitu, kan?" Profesor Martin tertawa sambil menggeleng-geleng. Dia mulai terbiasa dengan kesombongan Kyuhyun.

"Yang saya tanyakan kenapa bukan orang-orang yang sudah mengantre masuk sebagai tim Profesor?" lanjut Kyuhyun. "Mereka bahkan rela mati demi mendapat tawaran ini, sepertinya akan lebih berdedikasi dan berguna untuk Profesor."

"Maksudmu William Kent?" tanya Profesor Martin merujuk pada William, yang bertahun-tahun memohon untuk menjadi asistennya demi masuk ke tim penelitian pengembangan DNA buatan.

"William salah satunya." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Tapi saya yakin yang mengantre ingin menjadi anggota tim Profesor banyak jumlahnya."

"Jadi kau tidak berambisi menjadi timku?" Kening Profesor Marti berkerut.

"Berminat, iya," jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Berambisi, tidak."

"Kau juga tidak rela mati untukku demi mendapat tawaran ini?" tanya Profesor lagi. "Ibaratnya, kau tidak akan menangkap belati untukku?"

"Seperti kata orang, Profesor," Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Jika saya punya waktu untuk menangkap belati yang ditujukan untuk Profesor, berarti sebenarnya Profesor punya waktu untuk menghindar. Saya tidak akan melakukannya." Profesor Marti tertawa lagi, tapi kali ini dengan keras, bahkan sampai terbahak-bahak. Kacamatanya hampir lepas.

"Itulah yang kusuka darimu, Kyuhyun." Profesor Martin mengusap-usap rambut putihnya yang tinggal sedikit. "Kau tidak membuang-buang waktumu untuk menjilatku. Aku membutuhkan orang yang berdedikasi pada penelitian, bukan yang bededikasi untuk mengambil hatiku." Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?" Profesor Martin menatap Kyuhyun tajam dari balik kacamatanya. "Apakah kau berminat? Apakah kau memang genius? Atau apakah aku terlalu tinggi menilaimu?" Kyuhyun terdiam, berpikir sambil balik menatap tajam Profesor Martin. Dia tidak suka diremehkan, tetapi ini keputusan besar yang seharusnya dia pertimbangkan dengan benar dampak baik maupun buruknya.

"Apakah dengan menjadi tim penelitian ini, saya harus berhenti menjadi konsultan untuk kepolisian New York?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau masih ingin menjadi konsultan?" Profesor Martin balik bertanya dengan heran. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Pertanyaan saya yang harus dijawab dulu," kata Kyuhyun tegas.

Profesor Martin menghela napas. "Aku benar-benar memerlukan kemampuanmu, jadi aku akan mengalah. Selama tidak mengganggu penelitian, lakukan saja apa pun sesukamu." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Saya terima, Profesor."

Profesor Martin tersenyum. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Itu saja, Profesor?"

"Untuk sementar." Profesor Martin mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursi untuk menjabat tangan Profesor Martin.

"Tapi, Kyuhyun," kata Profesor Martin dengan nada serius, "jika dedikasimu pada penelitian ini berkurang, aku akan mendepakmu."

"Silakan," jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Tapi Anda akan kesulitan menemukan orang yang kepandaiannya setara dengan saya."

"Apa kaupikir William Kent tidak cukup pintar?"

"Dia pintar. Sangat pintar malah. Saya dengar dia bahkan mendapat beasiswa di Oxford untuk gelar master, tapi memilih ke universitas ini karna sangat mengidolakan Anda_" jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Kepandaiannya di level stratosfer, lebih tinggi daripada orang-orang pada umumnya, yang hanya berada di tingkat troposfer. Tapi kepandaian saya berada di ionosfer, setingkat lebih tinggi."

Profesor Martin tertawa lagi. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa membenci orang dengan kesombongan stadium empat sepertimu."

"Karna pada dasarnya saya tidak sombong," jawab Kyuhyun enteng. "Saya hanya mengatakan fakta yang sebenarnya."

"Oke... oke... apa katamu saja." Profesor Martin masih tertawa. Tiba-tiba ada suara di balik pintu ruangan Profesor Martin.

"Siapa?" tanya Profesor Martin. Tidak ada sahutan. Kyuhyun mendekati pintu dan menemukan bahwa pintu ruangan Profesor sedikit terbuka. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Mungkin tadi dia lupa menutupnya dengan rapat.

"Saya permisi dulu," Kyuhyun memutuskan sekalian pamit. Profesor Martin mengangguk. Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Profesor Martin dengan senyum. Akhirnya dia menemukan tantangan baru. Sejak dia mendengar ada penelitian pengembangan DNA buatan, keingintahuannya terusik. Apalagi pekerjaan sebagai konsultan kepolisian New York baginya tidak menarik lagi. Tak ada kasus yang menantang kecerdasan berpikirnya.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul satu. Dia berjanji bertemu Sungmin di kafe di Amsterdam Avenue, dekat kampus, pukul dua siang ini. Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk mampir ke perpustakaan. Sekarang saatnya mencari buku2 yang berhubungan dengan penelitian.

Saat menaiki tangga menuju perpustakaan, Kyuhyun melihat pria berkacamata berdiri di anak tangga teratas, memandangnya sambil tersenyum, seakan sengaja menunggunya. Pria itu tampak tidak asing baginya. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat kasus pembunuhan asisten pribadi CEO Kelson Group beberapa waktu lalu.

Pria di depannya itu jika tidak salah bernama... " Choi Siwon," pria itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan tangan pada Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan. Kyuhyun menjawab sodoran tangan itu. "Cho Kyuhyun."

"Maaf, kau pasti heran kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada di sini," kata Siwon sopan. "Kau bahkan mungkin tak mengenaliku. Aku tak yakin kau bisa mengeja namaku."

"Saya memang heran Anda ada di sini, tapi saya tahu Anda," potong Kyuhyun. "Choi Siwon. C-H-O-I-S-I-W-O-N. Anda mendapat nama Siwon, karna Anda separuh Korea, dari ibu Anda. Anda CEO Choi Group. Kita pernah bertemu saat di Gedung Kelson. Saya cukup banyak membaca artikel tentang Anda di internet."

"Suatu kehormatan." Siwon tersenyum. "Benar kita pernah bertemu di Gedung Kelson. Kau konsultan kepolisian New York yang menjebloskan Gerard ke penjara."

"Saya harap Anda tidak sakit hati karna saya berhasil menemukan bukti bahwa teman Anda pembunuh," kata Kyuhyun enteng.

Siwon menggeleng. "Gerard memang harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya. Lagi pula yang menjadi sahabatku Amanda, istrinya, bukan Gerard. Amanda patut mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik daripada Gerard."

"Lalu, untuk apa Anda mencari saya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

"Gaya bicaramu ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang," Siwon tertawa. "Baikkah, aku akan mengatakan padamu alasanku datang ke sini." Siwon mengambil dompet dari saku celananya, mengeluarkan kartu nama. "Di situ ada nomor pribadiku kalau-kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku." Kening Kyuhyun langsung berkerut.

"Kenapa saya bisa membutuhkan bantuan Anda?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang berantakan hingga menjadi semakin tak keruan. "Dan kenapa juga Anda sukarela menawarkan bantuan," Siwon tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Kaubuang atau tidak kartu nama itu, terserah padamu," katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendengus. Orang aneh. Saat dia hendak membuang kartu nama Siwon, tiba-tiba Siwon behenti berjalan dan bertanya.

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun, bagaimana udara pagi ini?"

"Hah?" Siwon menuruni tangga tanpa menoleh. "Apakah karbondioksidanya tinggi? Atau pohon-pohom di depan itu membantu menambah oksigen di kampus ini?" Kyuhyun melotot. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Orang itu tahu?


	4. Chapter 4

"KYUHYUN!" teriak Sungmin hingga orang-orang di sekitar mereka memperhatikan.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap telinga. "Aku tidak tuli."

"Tapi dari tadi aku bicara kau sepertinya tidak mendengarku," Sungmin memberi alasan dengan nada jengkel.

"Kau bercerita tentang ibumu yang terus-menerus bertanya, kapan kau akan pulang ke Seoul karna dia baru saja membeli hanbok sutera dan ingin melihat kau memakainya," kata Kyuhyun malas-malasan.

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk meneguk kopi. "Lalu bagaimana ayahmu bingung karna belum menemukan pelaku pengeboman Museum Intrepid. Apa ada yang kurang?" Sungmin mendengus.

"Tapi pikiranmu tadi seperti tidak sedang berada di sini."

"Aku multitasking," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sombong seperti biasa. "Aku bisa berpikir sambil mendengarkan ocehanmu."

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau mengajakku sarapan di sini?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

"Karna ini akhir bulan dan aku belum mendapatkan gajiku sebagai asisten profesor maupun konsultan," kata Kyuhyun santai sambil makan telur. "Berarti kau ingin aku membayarimu sarapan?" tanya Sungmin melotot. "Kau akan menggantinya bulan depan, kan?"

"Siapa bilang?" Kyuhyun meneguk kopi dengan tenang. "Minta ganti saja pada ayahmu. Aku senjata rahasia ayahmu. Kalau aku mati kelaparan, ayahmu akan kesulitan saat memecahkan kasus-kasus sulit." Ingin rasanya Sungmin menyiram wajah Kyuhyun dengan kopi panasnya.

Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, kapan ayahnya berhenti menggunakan jasa Kyuhyun agar dia tidak lagi disiksa seperti sekarang. Tapi setiap mengingat tulisannya tentang kehebatan Kyuhyun yang belum selesai, Sungmin berusaha menahan diri. Di tempat mereka makan, masuk pria yang dikenal Kyuhyun, yang kemarin menunggunya di perpustakaan dan memberinya kartu nama. Choi Siwon.

Siwon duduk di kursi yang terpaut beberapa meja dari meja Kyuhyun. Dia melihat Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan, seolah menyapa. Kyuhyun berpura-pura tak melihat. "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin atas keanehan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kyuhyun singkat kemudian mengeluarkan iPad dari tas dan mulai sibuk sendiri. Sungmin menghela napas. Memang susah memberi perhatian pada orang yang tidak mau diberi.

"Ada bom meledak lagi!" seru seorang pengunjung. Seisi kafe pun langsung menghentikan kegiatan. Pelayan menyalakan TV tepat saat reporter melaporkan ledakan bom itu.

"Bom meledak lagi di New York. Kali ini di Gedung Seoul Society di 333 East 47th Street. Belum ada konfirmasi dari pihak kepolisian, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan pengeboman di Museum Intrepid. Mengenai korban, sampai detik ini baru terkonfirmasi satu korban tewas dan puluhan lainnya luka-luka saat ledakan terjadi, sedang ada pameran karya Haruki Murakami."

"Museum Intrepid sedang ditangani ayahmu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk. Gelisah.

"Aku jadi khawatir. Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak."

"Apakah menurutmu ayahmu polisi yang hebat?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan gaya meremehkan.

"Dia polisi yang sangat hebat!" seru Sungmin tersinggung karna Kyuhyun mempertanyakan kehebatan ayahnya.

"Kalau memang sehebat katamu," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyesap kopi, "dia akan baik-baik saja."

Sungmin tertegun. Dia baru sadar bahwa yang baru saja dilakukan Kyuhyun adalah untuk menenangkan hatinya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin tersenyum. Cara yang benar-benar khas Kyuhyun. Mungkin di dunia cuma Sungmin yang sadar bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat peduli pada orang lain.

Sayangnya, saking dalamnya dasar hatinya, Kyuhyun sendiri pun tidak menyadarinya. Ketika Kyuhyun mencuri pandang ke kursi tempat tadi Siwon duduk, pria itu sudah tidak ada di sana. "Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin dengan nada khawatir sambil memandang ke arah yang dilihat Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

"Aku hanya berhalusinasi," kata Kyuhyun lalu bangkit dari duduk. "Ayo kita temui ayahmu."

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung, tapi mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah tadi kaubilang kau khawatir?" tanya Kyuhyun santai. "Tapi sebelumnya jangan lupa, bayar dulu sarapannya."

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin kehabisan kata-kata, lalu dengan wajah cemberut meletakkan beberapa dolar di meja dan berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari kafe.

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

 **Touche Alchemist**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : KyuMin, Dennis Park (Leeteuk), Siwon.  
Disclaimer :**Typos, Ooc, BL, Sci-fi, Crime,  
Ini FF amore remake dari novel mba Windy dengan judul yang sama

Happy Reading^^

.

.

"Katakan padaku kalian menemukan pelakunya!" Kapten Lewis tampak habis kesabaran setelah melihat tempat kejadian perkara yang porak-poranda. Bom diletakkan tepat di bawah tangga, di tengah-tengah Taman Zen, di dekat lobi. Korban yang meninggal saat bom meledak sedang menaiki tangga.

Sedangkan korban luka, sebagian besar karna terkena pecahan kaca pembatas taman. Detektif Park menggeleng tak berdaya. "CCTV tidak banyak membantu. Terlalu banyak turis berombongan sehingga kami belum bisa memetakan siapa yang menaruh bom itu di sana."

"Aku tak peduli!" Suara Kapten Lewis menggelegar. "Kalau perlu wawancarai satu per satu orang yang datang kemarin. Kalau turis itu sudah kembali ke negaranya, kejar sampai negaranya!"

Kapten Lewis berjalan cepat ke luar Gedung Seoul Society diikuti para ajudannya. Tampak jelas dia gusar dan marah. Tentu saja karna dia harus melaporkan apa yang terjadi kepada Komisaris Polisi dan Walikota dan bisa menebak apa yang akan mereka tanyakan pertama kali: apakah pelakunya sudah ketemu?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dennis?" tanya Thomas Pike, agen FBI yang ditunjuk untuk bekerja sama dengan Leeteuk pada kasus pengeboman Museum Intrepid. Leeteuk menggeleng.

"Kita tinggal menunggu hasil laboratorium forensik."

"Dari olah TKP yang tadi kita lakukan," kata Thomas sambil mengamati sekeliling, "bom ini ada hubungannya dengan bom di Museum Intrepid, walau seperti katamu, kita harus menunggu hasil laboratorium, apakah itu memang benar tipe bom yang sama. Bahkan kali ini kita tidak bisa menemukan sisa tas tempat menaruh bom. Semuanya habis terbakar."

"Jika memang sama, apa tujuannya?" tanya Detektif Park balik. "Tidak ada telepon yang menuntut uang atau apalah. Juga tidak ada pernyataan maupun klaim dari organisasi teroris yang memusuhi negara ini. Jadi sebenarnya apa motif pelaku melakukan pengeboman ini?" Thomas dan Leeteuk sama-sama terdiam. Berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawabannya, tapi nihil.

Keheningan mereka dipecahkan suara dering telepon dari saku baju Detektif Park. "Halo?" jawab Detektif Park.

"Appa," sahut Sungmin. "Appa Gwenchanayo?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin." Detektif Park tersenyum, merasa senang karna anaknya mengkhawatirkannya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu apakah appa baik-baik saja," jawab Sungmin. "Sekarang aku dan Kyuhyun sedang di kantor appa, tapi sepertinya hari ini appa tidak kembali ke kantor, ya?"

Detektif Park terpaku, seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. Kyuhyun? "Kyuhyun ada di sana?" tanya Detektif Park

"Iya." "Dia tidak mengatakan sesuatu tentang pengeboman itu?" tanya Detektif Park semangat.

"Mengatakan apa?" Sungmin balik bertanya, bingung.

"Sungmin sayang, tolong berikan teleponmu pada Kyuhyun," pinta Leeteuk. Tidak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menyahut dari seberang telepon. "Ada apa, Leeteuk-ah?"

"Kyuhyun, apakah kau sudah dengar tentang pengeboman itu?" Kali ini Detektif Park tidak menggubris panggilan Kyuhyun terhadapnya yang kurang ajar.

"Maksudmu yang di Museum Intrepid dan Seoul Society?" tanya Kyuhyun balik. "Sudah."

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Kyuhyun cuek.

"Bagaimana analisismu terhadap dua pengeboman itu?" tanya Detektif Park tidak sabar. "Dari yang kaulihat, siapa pelakunya? Bagaimana dia melakukannya? Apa motifnya?"

"Aku tidak punya analisis apa-apa," jawab Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak punya dorongan untuk menyelidiki kasus ini?" tanya Detektif Park heran.

"Tidak."

Leeteuk menghela napas. "Ah, aku lupa, kau hanya melakukan apa yang memang tugasmu dan tidak pernah memedulikan urusan orang lain."

"Aku terharu kau sampai mengenalku sedalam itu," kata Kyuhyun datar.

"Ya sudah, sampaikan salamku pada Sungmin." Detektif Park menutup telepon dengan lesu.

"Siapa itu Kyuhyun?" tanya Thomas yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelahnya dan tidak sengaja ikut mendengarkan.

"Pemuda delapan belas tahun yang kurang ajar dan luar biasa sombong," dengus Detektif Park, "yang kebetulan sangat genius dan punya kemampuan analisis tajam sehingga kepolisian New York menyewanya sebagai konsultan."

"Oh, aku pernah mendengarnya," Thomas mengingat-ingat. "Waktu pertama kali mendengar kalian mempekerjakan anak tujuh belas tahun sebagai konsultan tahun lalu, kupikir kalian bercanda. Namun statistik kasus yang diselesaikan meningkat drastis sejak dia jadi konsultan. Aku yakin dia memang bukan anak sembarangan. Angka tidak pernah berbohong." Leeteuk mengangguk.

"Begitulah. Dan dia melakukannya sangat cepat."

"Kau ingin meminta bantuannya untuk kasus ini?" tanya Thomas ingin tahu.

"Memangnya boleh?"

Thomas mengangkat bahu. "Selama itu membantu kita menemukan pelakunya dan mencegah lebih banyak korban, aku sih oke-oke saja." Detektif Park menghela napas panjang, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

"AKU dengar Profesor Martin menawarimu menjadi anggota tim penelitiannya," kata William saat bubar kuliah. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil merapikan buku-buku. "Kau menerimanya?" tanya William.

"Kenapa aku harus menolaknya?" jawab Kyuhyun santai. William membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Betul juga." Kyuhyun berjalan ke luar ruangan kelas. William mengikutinya, setelah terlebih dahulu merapikan kursi yang baru diduduki Kyuhyun agar simetris dengan meja.

"Kau masih jadi konsultan kepolisian New York?" tanya William yang sekarang berjalan di samping Kyuhyun.

"Yup," kata Kyuhyun singkat sambil mengambil lolipop dari saku bajunya, lalu memakannya.

"Kau juga jadi konsultan untuk kasus pengeboman di Museum Intrepid dan Seoul Society?"

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Kenapa?" tanya William ingin tahu.

"Jangan bertanya padaku." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin mereka tidak memerlukan bantuanku. Mungkin kasusnya terlalu mudah dan bisa mereka pecahkan sendiri." William mengangguk-angguk, mendadak menghentikan langkah.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku lupa! Aku harus menemui Profesor Alderman di perpustakaan," serunya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak memedulikannya. Hari ini dia ingin cepat-cepat ke laboratorium dan menyelesaikan penelitiannya, sebelum waktunya tersita untuk penelitian Profesor Martin. Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering. Nama Sungmin terpampang di layar.

"Halo?"

"Kyuhyun, kau di mana?" tanya Sungmin. Ada nada kesal dalam suaranya.

"Di sini," jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Kau kan sudah berjanji makan siang denganku di kafe biasa."

"Ah."

"Hanya itu jawabanmu? Ah?" Sungmin setengah menjerit tak percaya. "Kau lupa."

Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk rambut. "Kau pasti ingin bertanya tentang kasus Melinda Hills, ya?"

"Aku sedang menulisnya dan ada beberapa hal yang terlupa." Sungmin mengiyakan.

"Tidak bisa ditunda lain kali?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin malas. "Aku sibuk."

"Kalau mau menundanya, bilang dari kemarin, Kyuhyun!" gerutu Sungmin. "Aku menunggumu sejak satu setengah jam lalu." Kyuhyun mendengus malas.

"Baiklah... aku ke sana. Tapi makan siang tetap kau yang bayar."

"Pria sejati selalu membayar, bahkan walau si partner yang mengajak," sindir Sungmin.

"Aku tidak perlu jadi pria sejati, cukup menjadi pria dengan posisi tawar tinggi," jawab Kyuhyun enteng. "Kalau kau tak mau membayar, aku tak akan datang ke sana. Sesederhana itu." Kyuhyun bisa mendengar helaan napas Sungmin.

"Aku menyerah," kata Sungmin kemudian. "Cepat ke sini!" Telepon ditutup dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

.

Sungmin melempar ponsel ke atas tas di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa dilawan. Dia melihat di meja, dua cangkir yang semula berisi kopi, satu gelas kosong yang tadinya berisi jus jeruk, dan dua piring kosong yang semula adalah club sandwich lengkap dengan kentang goreng. Kalau aku jadi gendut, akan kuhajar Kyuhyun, batin Sungmin.

Sungmin memesan satu jus jeruk lagi, lalu kembali sibuk dengan laptop. Dia mencoba mengetik dan mengingat-ingat cara Kyuhyun memecahkan kasus Melinda Hills saat ada pria berdiri di samping mejanya dan bertanya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini, Tuan Park, atau... apakah sekarang lebih baik kupanggil Tuan Lee?" Sungmin mendongak. Pria yang pernah dilihatnya saat keluar dari lift Gedung Kelson berdiri di depannya.

Pria itu tersenyum. Sungmin mengernyit. "Bagaimana Anda tahu nama saya?" Pria yang tangan kirinya memegang peta New York itu menyodorkan tangan kanan.

"Namaku Choi Siwon. Cukup mudah untuk tahu siapa dirimu karna ayahmu salah satu detektif andal yang dimiliki kepolisian New York." Siwon menunjuk kursi di depan Sungmin.

"Apakah aku boleh duduk di sini?" Sungmin masih bingung, kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba datang mencarinya, tapi mengangguk dan mempersilakan pria itu duduk semeja dengannya.

"Ada perlu apa Anda mencari saya, Tuan Choi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mencarimu," Siwon tersenyum. "Aku mencari temanmu."

"Teman?" tanya Sungmin tak mengerti.

"Cho Kyuhyun," jawab Siwon. "Tadi aku lihat dia menuju ke sini dan kau berada di sini. Jadi kusimpulkan dia ada janji denganmu di sini."

"Lihat?" tanya Sungmin heran. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan dirinya dalam waktu bersamaan, padahal tadi Kyuhyun masih berada di kampus. Siwon hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu kafe dibuka dan sesosok laki-laki tinggi, kurus, dan berambut acak-acakan dengan mata seperti orang baru bangun tidur, masuk. Sungmin mengangkat tangan untuk memberi tanda. Kyuhyun kaget melihat Siwon duduk bersama Sungmin, tapi menyembunyikan perasaan kagetnya dengan mencoba bersikap biasa. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah Sungmin dan memanggil pelayan. "Kopi, burger dengan bacon dan banyak keju, serta kentang goreng," pesan Kyuhyun. Pelayan itu mengangguk, lalu pergi meninggalkan meja mereka bertiga. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian tak ada satu pun yang berbicara.

"Kyuhyun sudah datang," Sungmin memcoba memecah keheningan. "Katanya, Anda ada perlu dengannya."

"Ada perlu dengan saya?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata Siwon.

Siwon membalas tatapan itu dan tersenyum. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jasnya. Dua kotak berwarna hitam dan merah yang ketika dibuka berisi masing-masing satu batang emas seberat seratus gram. Dia menyodorkan kedua kotak itu ke depan Kyuhyun.

"Dua penjual emas menjual emas ini padaku," jelas Siwon. "Masing-masing mengaku bahwa emas mereka berkadar 99% dan 24 karat, tapi aku tahu salah satu dari mereka berbohong. Aku hanya tak tahu yang mana."

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Apa hubungannya dengan saya?"

"Aku ingin kau memberitahuku." Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapnnya pada burger di depannya.

"Anda punya ahli untuk memeriksa kemurnian emas itu," jawab Kyuhyun malas sambil mulai memakan kentang goreng.

"Memang banyak ahli yang bisa melakukannya, tapi aku tak tahu ahli mana yang bisa kupercaya," Siwon memberi alasan. "Karna aku yakin bukan tidak mungkin si penjual emas yang curang itu menyuap ahli yang kupilih atau bahkan semua ahli yang ada."

"Anda berlebihan," dengus Kyuhyun, lalu meminum kopi. "Lagi pula, apa untungnya buat saya?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Betul, memang tidak ada untungnya bagimu untuk membantuku, tapi tak ada ruginya juga, kan?" Kyuhyun merasa Siwon sedang mengujinya. Pria itu mengetahui kekuatan yang dia miliki. Bagaimana dia tahu? Sejauh apa dia tahu? Apakah dia juga memiliki kekuatan seperti ini? Apa sebenarnya maksud dia di balik permintaan bantuannya ini? Dan bagaimana dia bisa selalu menemukan keberadaanku? Seluruh pertanyaan berkecamuk di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun." Suara Sungmin menyadarkannya, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali bisa menguasai diri.

"Ada apa?" bisik Sungmin khawatir karna melihat ketegangan di wajah Kyuhyun, walaupun samar. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, lalu mengambil dua kotak di depannya dan menutupnya setelah sempat menyentuh emas di dalamnya sekejap. Dia bisa melihat komposisi tembaga yang cukup besar di salah satu emas dari sentuhan tadi. Kyuhyun mengembalikan kedua kotak itu lagi ke Siwon.

Siwon tampak terkejut, sepertinya penolakan Kyuhyun di luar perhitungannya. "Jadi kau tak mau membantuku?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Siwon menghela napas, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Aku pergi dulu. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung, menatap Siwon kemudian memandangi Kyuhyun yang dengan cueknya memakan burger dan kentang goreng secara bergantian. Siwon tersenyum pahit.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Park. Aku bisa mengerti Kyuhyun tidak mau membantu."

"Sekalian saja Anda mampir ke kantor polisi," kata Kyuhyun saat Siwon mulai berjalan meninggalkan meja mereka. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan tatapan Siwon, tetap sibuk mengunyah.

"Untuk melaporkan penjual emas yang memberimu kotak merah," katanya sebelum meneguk kopi. Sungmin kelihatan jelas tak mengerti kata-kata Kyuhyun, tapi raut wajah Siwon berubah. Pria itu tersenyum senang. Itu artinya Kyuhyun sudah memeriksa bahwa emas di kotak merah kadarnya tidak 99% dan 24 karat.

"Terima kasih," kata Siwon, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa maksudnya?" Sungmin mengerutkan kening.

"Penjelasannya terlalu berat untuk otakmu yang kecil," kata Kyuhyun cuek. Sungmin yang kesal langsung memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan tasnya.

"Aw!" Kyuhyun mengaduh. "Kalau aku nanti jadi bodoh bagaimana?"

"Berarti kau akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan," balas Sungmin. Sekarang giliran Kyuhyun yang kesal.

.

Paket yang ketiga, batin Detektif Park sambil mengamati paket berisi dua botol kosong, satu botol berisi belerang, dan satu botol berisi litium. Ini bukan kebetulan lagi paket seperti itu datang sehari sebelum terjadinya pengeboman. Firasat Leeteuk tidak enak. Apa maksud ini semua? Pesan apa yang ingin disampaikan si pelaku kepadanya? Apakah paket ini bisa menjadi petunjuk tentang pelakunya atau lokasi bom berikutnya diletakkan?

Leeteuk membolak-balik kotak itu, tidak menemukan apa-apa selain empat botol tadi yang berada di dalamnya. Dua paket pertama dia bawa ke laboratorium, tapi tak ada satu pun sidik jari yang ditemukan. Ini pekerjaan yang direncanakan dengan rapi. Leeteuk memutuskan untuk memberitahu seseorang tentang paket itu. Dia mengambil ponsel dan mulai menelepon. "Pike? Ada sesuatu yang harus kauketahui," kata Leeteuk pada partner FBI-nya. "Ini sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kasus pengeboman yang sedang kita kerjakan."

.

 **TBC**

Gerak-gerik bang Won makin mencurigakan. Ada motif kah? Mwuhehehe... Pasti tanda tanya banget yacgh? Kok Bang Won bisa tau ya atas kedatangan Kyu? Apa dia punya kekuatan yang sama? Mungkin karna dia orang super kaya, dia nyewa orang untuk mengawasi gerak-gerik Kyu. Mungkin saja...

Dan masalah paket yang selalu diterima Leeteuk, memang benar ada hubungan dengan accident bom yang terjadi. Setiap Leeteuk nerima paket, pasti bom selanjutnya datang. Apa si pelaku berencana meninggalkan jejak, agar pihak kepolisian mencari tau lebih dalam? Menurut kalian? Ihihihihi...

Dan masalah status Sungmin, mian typo. Min disini gendernya tetap LELAKI. Dan maaf jika banyak terjadi kesalahan penulisan ne. Akhir kata, tinggalkan jejak^^


	5. Chapter 5

.

©Sparkyu Amore©

 **Touche Alchemist**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : KyuMin, Dennis Park (Leeteuk), Siwon.  
Disclaimer :**Typos, Ooc, BL, Sci-fi, Crime,  
Ini FF amore remake dari novel mba Windy dengan judul yang sama

Happy Reading^^

.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku, Dennis?" tanya Kapten Lewis geram.

"Karna waktu itu saya pikir ini ulah iseng belaka," jawab Leeteuk mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini bukan ulah iseng belaka?" tanya Kapten Lewis lagi, lalu menatap Thomas Pike. "Dan bagaimana menurutmu, Special Agent Pike? Apakah ini memang ada hubungannya dengan pengeboman di Museum Intrepid dan Japan Society?"

"Saya tidak tahu," jawab Thomas jujur. "Tapi setelah mendengar cerita Detektif Park, saya pikir tidak ada salahnya menelusuri paket itu dan mencari tahu maksud pengirimnya."

"Aku harus mendapatkan kepastian terlebih dahulu, apakah paket itu memang ada hubungannya dengan pengeboman." Kapten Lewis mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja. "Aku tak mau waktu dan tenaga orang-orang terbaikku, termasuk kalian para agen FBI, terbuang sia-sia untuk menelusuri hal yang mungkin tak ada hubungannya."

"Kapten ingin kepastian?" tanya Leeteuk berani. Kapten Lewis menatap Leeteuk tajam. "Ya."

"Paket itu dikirim kemarin," kata Leeteuk. "Jika memang ada hubungannya, hari ini pasti akan terjadi pengeboman, entah di mana, seperti yang sudah-sudah."

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Mereka sebenarnya tidak mau pengeboman terjadi lagi, tapi kepastian sangat mereka butuhkan. Tiba-tiba telepon dihampir seluruh ruangan berdering. Leeteuk menelan ludah. Apa yang dia takutkan tampaknya terjadi. Telepon di ruangan Kapten Lewis juga berdering.

"Halo?" jawab Kapten Lewis. Beberapa saat kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah pucat. Dia menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kita sudah mendapat kepastian," kata Kapten Lewis setelah menutup telepon. "Ada pengeboman di Greenwich Village, tepatnya di Gedung Forbes Gallery di Fifth Avenue." Thomas dan Leeteuk berpandangan.

"Mulai telusuri paket itu," perintah Kapten Lewis mantap.

"Siap, Kapten!"

.

Bom meledak di galeri perhiasam saat diadakan pameran perhiasan batu luar angkasa. Bebatuan angkasa yang jatuh dibumi dijadikan perhiasan dan dipamerkan. Bahkan sudah beberapa kali diadakan di Forbes Gallery. Bom sepertinya diletakkan di dekat kalung batu bintang yang memang banyak dilihat orang. Akibatnya, walaupun daya ledak bom tidak begitu kuat, tetap terdapat korban tewas dan banyak pengunjung terluka.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Thomas.

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Lagi-lagi CCTV tidak banyak membantu. Aku merasa orang ini seperti bunglon yang dengan mudahnya membaur hingga tidak tampak."

"Dia juga tidak meninggalkan jejak," keluh Thomas. "Dia tidak meninggalkan sidik jari ataupun DNA. Aku yakin, walau berdoa semoga keyakinanku salah, kali ini dia juga tidak melakukan kesalahan."

Leeteuk mengamati sisa-sisa ledakan bom. Tidak ada benda-benda tajam atau gotri yang biasanya dimasukkan ke bom oleh teroris untuk memberi efek fatal bagi korban. Si pelaku sepertinya memang tidak berniat melukai. Insting detektif Park memberitahunya bahwa si pelaku sedang mengirim pesan. Kepada siapa dan pesan apa, itulah yang harus dia temukan karna dia tahu pasti si pelaku belum akan berhenti di sini.

"Dennis Park!" panggil Thomas. Leeteuk berjalan menghampiri Thomas dan tampak berpikir keras.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?" tanya Thomas.

"Si pelaku sedang mengirim pesan," kata Leeteuk.

"Maksudmu paket berisi empat botol itu?"

"Itu juga," kening Leeteuk berkerut, berusaha membuat hipotesis.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Thomas tak mengerti.

"Ini seperti permainan," jawab Leeteuk, walau tak sepenuhnya yakin.

"Dia sedang bermain dan ingin melihat, siapa yang menang. Dia menantang kita atau seseorang untuk menangkapnya."

"Menantangmu?" ralat Thomas. "Kaulah yang dia kirimi paket, ingat?"

"Benar," Leeteuk mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi firasatku mengatakan, aku bukanlah orang yang ingin ditantang si pelaku." Thomas menggeleng sambil melipat kedua tangan. "Aku tak mengerti."

Leeteuk menghela napas. "Sebenarnya aku juga bingung dengan kata-kataku. Kalau saja aku bisa meminta bantuan Kyuhyun."

"Siapa yang melarang?" tanya Thomas.

"Memangnya FBI membolehkan?" Leeteuk balik bertanya. "Dia kan baru delapan belas tahun."

"Dia konsultan kepolisian New York," Thomas menambahkan. "Kalau memang sehebat yang kalian bilang, FBI tidak keberatan, terutama jika dia bisa menemukan pelakunya atau minimal tahu di mana bom berikutnya, kalau ada, akan diletakkan."

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Kalau begitu aku akan meneleponnya."

"Dan aku akan mengurus surat-suratnya agar keberadaan Kyuhyun sesuai prosedur," kata Thomas segera berjalan ke luar.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil membaca buku di kantin ketika tak sengaja William menabraknya hingga jus jeruk yang ada di baki William tumpah ke baju Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Morrison!" pinta William panik sambil meletakkan baki ke meja terdekat. Dia cepat-cepat mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celana untuk membersihkan noda di baju Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa," desah Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil saputangan yang dipegang William, mencoba membersihkannya sendiri, walaupun tampak sia-sia.

"Maafkan aku," William merasa bersalah. "Aku terlalu fokus menonton TV sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalan."

"Memangnya ada apa di TV?" tanya Kyuhyun ingin tahu acara yang sampai mengakibatkan bajunya basah dan ternoda.

"Ada bom meledak di Forbes Gallery, padahal aku baru saja pulang dari sana," jawab William.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau tidak dimintai tolong kepolisian New York?" tanya William lagi.

"Tidak," jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Mungkin mereka bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Kepolisian New York sehebat itu, ya?" William manggut-manggut.

"Mereka juga bekerja sama dengan FBI." Kyuhyun menghela napas, sepertinya harus pulang ke asrama untuk berganti pakaian. "Atau mungkin pelakunya yang tidak begitu hebat."

"Oh."

Kyuhyun mengembalikan saputangan William. "Nih, aku ganti baju saja."

Raut wajah William berubah jijik saat melihat saputangan yang dipegang Kyuhyun. "Buang saja. Kau tahu kan, aku tidak bisa memegang apa yang sudah dipegang orang lain. Aku pergi dulu, ya." William mengambil lagi baki untuk dikembalikan kepada penjaga kantin, lalu keluar ruangan.

Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil membuang saputangan itu ke tempat sampah. Saputangan ini penuh dengan DNA William. Kyuhyun bergegas kembali ke asramanya untuk berganti pakaian, namun di tengah jalan ponselnya berdering.

"Halo?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau di mana?" tanya Leeteuk di seberang telepon.

"Di kampus," jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Suruh Sungmin menjemputku di asrama, sebelum mengantarku ke Forbes Gallery. Aku harus ganti baju dulu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sudah menyuruh Sungmin?" tanya Leeteuk bingung campur kagum. "Dan bagaimana kau tahu aku memintamu ke Forbes Gallery? Lalu... untuk apa kau ganti baju?! Kau ke sini bukan untuk jadi foto model!"

"Berisik, Leeteuk-ah!" dengus Kyuhyun. "Tadi ada yang menumpahkan jus jeruk ke bajuku." Hening.

"Tentang bagaimana aku tahu?" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menghela napas. "Ayolah, Teuki, kau kan tidak mungkin meneloponku hanya untuk menanyakan kabar. Lagi pula aku tahu baru saja ada pengeboman di Forbes Gallery. Kalau tebakanku tidak salah, pengeboman ini punya hubungan dengan pengeboman di Museum Intrepid dan Japan Society. Karna sudah sampai pengeboman ketiga dan kalian belum juga menemukan pelakunya, aku tahu keputusasaanmu sehingga akhirnya memutuskan meminta bantuan otakku yang genius ini."

"Keputusasaan dan berat hati," ralat Leeteuk. "Tapi demi kasus ini, apa pun katamu, Kyuhyun. Bahkan kalau kau menyuruhku mendirikan kuil untuk menyembahmu, akan kulakukan asal kau membantuku menangkap pelakunya."

Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Baiklah. Aku tagih janjimu nanti."

"Oke!" jawab Leeteuk.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun."

.

.

"Special Agent Thomas Pike," Thomas memperkenalkan diri sambil menyalami Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku sudah mendengar cukup banyak tentangmu," kata Thomar.

"Saya belum pernah mendengar apa pun tentang Anda," kata Kyuhyun malas, ingin cepat-cepat masuk dan melihat tempat kejadian perkara.

"Juga sifat burukmu," Thomas melirik Leeteuk yang hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Itu bagian tak terpisahkan," jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Dan ini putraku, Sungmin." Leeteuk menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Jadi kapan aku boleh masuk ke TKP?" potong Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"Sekarang." Thomas menunjukkan jalan, diikuti yang lain. Mereka tiba di ruangan yang penuh bercak darah hingga membuat Sungmin mual. Serpihan bom sedang dikumpulkan anggota crime scene unit. Kerusakan parah terjadi di dekat tempat kalung batu bintang.

"Ah, aku ingat. Ini kan Pameran Perhiasan Luar Angkasa yang ramai dibicarakan itu," kata Sungmin.

"Di antara darah-darah itu, apakah ada darah pelaku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya tidak, tapi kita harus menunggu hasil laboratorium forensik," jawab Leeteuk.

"Berapa banyak korban?"

"Tiga tewas, dua luka berat, sepuluh luka ringan," kali ini giliran Thomas yang menjawab.

"Bagaimana dengan bomnya?" Kyuhyun mendekati tempat diletakkannya bom lalu berjongkok, diikuti Leeteuk. Thomas dan Sungmin memandangi mereka dari kejauhan. Leeteuk membaca catatannya.

"Bom dengan daya ledak sedang dan dilengkapi timer. Tidak ada benda-benda seperti paku atau gotri di dalamnya."

"Bom itu ditaruh di dalam tas?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dari sisa cangklong tas yang ditemukan, sepertinya begitu."

"Hanya cangklongnya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Sisanya habis terbakar."

"Ada sidik jari atau DNA di cangklongnya?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Itu hal pertama yang diteliti dan hasilnya nol."

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut, lalu mengeluarkan lolipop dari saku celana, dan mulai mengulumnya sambil berpikir. "Lama-lama kau bisa kena diabetes jika terus makan permen seperti itu," Leeteuk mengomentari kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

"Rangsangan di mulut memicu otak berpikir," jawab Kyuhyun cuek sambil mengeluarkan persediaan cotton bud dari saku bajunya.

"Walau aku agak ragu juga dengan teori itu setelah melihatmu, Teuki. Melihat perut gendutmu berarti mulutmu lebih banyak mendapatkan rangsangan daripadaku, tapi kau tidak lebih pintar daripada aku."

"Bocah kurang ajar," gerutu Leeteuk. Thomas menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan iba bercampur geli. Dia bisa membayangkan penderitaan Leeteuk selama bekerja sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan sifat buruk Kyuhyun," bisik Sungmin pada Thomas. Thomas tersenyum. "Tidak apa, tapi kenapa kau yang minta maaf?" Sungmin tampak terkejut menerima pertanyaan seperti itu, lalu bingung sesaat, seolah dia sendiri mempertanyakan hal yang sama walau akhirnya menjawab, "Karna aku babysitter-nya."

Thomas hanya mengangguk. "Apakah ada hal lain yang harus kuketahui?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengoles tempat-tempat yang dia anggap penting dengan cotton bud kemudian menyentuhnya.

"Maksudmu?" Leeteuk mengernyit.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Apakah dia mengirim petunjuk atau apalah ke kantor polisi atau ke seseorang?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Leeteuk kaget, padahal berita tentang paket itu belum tersebar ke mana-mana. Hanya dia, Thomas, serta Kapten Lewis yang tahu. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Aku hanya menebak. Ternyata benar, ya?"

"Si pelaku menganggap ini hanya permainan," ujar Kyuhyun sambil bangkit berdiri. "Dia menggunakan bom dengan daya ledak yang tak begitu besar, dengan timer, dan tidak diisi benda-benda kecil seperti ulah teroris umumnya. Kalau ingin membunuh, dia akan menggunakan bom dengan daya ledak kuat dan pemicu jarak jauh agar bisa mengontrol kapan bom diledakkan, juga diisi benda-benda kecil tajam. Pelaku merencanakan peledakan bom ini dengan cermat, buktinya polisi masih belum bisa menangkapnya hingga tiga pengeboman. Dia ingin mengirim pesan."

"Mengirim pesan?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung mendekat bersama Thomas begitu mendengar Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"Seperti halnya aktivis LSM yang mencoret-coret tembok untuk menyampaikan pesan," jawab Kyuhyun, "dia ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada kita. Jadi menurutku ada pola di sini. Itulah sebabnya aku merasa dia mengirim petunjuk agar kita menemukan pola itu. Dia ingin agar kita cepat menerima pesannya. Jadi, apa yang dia kirimkan, Leeteuk-ah?"

"Dua botol kosong, satu botol berisi litium, dan satu botol lagi berisi belerang." jawab Leeteuk.

"Tidak ada sidik jari maupun DNA di paket maupun botol itu, aku sudah memeriksanya."

"Menarik." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Menarik sekali."

"Kau punya gambaran pelakunya?" tanya Thomas.

"Aku bukan profiler."

"Dikira-kira sajalah," pinta Leeteuk. Kyuhyun menghela napas, lalu menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Orang yang sangat pandai dan percaya diri dengan kepandaiannya, bisa dikatakan narsis. Sombong karna bisa meledakkan bom di tempat-tempat ramai dan cermat karna tidak meninggalkan sidik jari."

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. "Terdengar seperti dirimu."

"Mari kita ke kantormu saja, Leeteuk." Kyuhyun berpura-pura tak mendengar komentar Sungmin. "Aku ingin lihat botol-botol itu."

"Jadi kau masih belum menemukan pelaku dan maksudnya?" tanya Leeteuk sambil berjalan ke luar. "Bukankah tadi kau memeriksa darah dan sebagainya?"

"Percuma," jawab Kyuhyun malas. "Di antara korban yang tewas dan terluka tidak mungkin ada pelaku karna ini bukan bom bunuh diri."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, bom yang dipakai menggunakan timer," desah Kyuhyun. "Mana ada pelaku bom bunuh diri menggunakan timer? Atau setidaknya, kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Lagi pula terlalu banyak DNA yang tercampur di TKP sehingga aku tidak bisa membedakannya. Kepalaku jadi pusing."

.

Kyuhyun duduk di bangku taman Universitas Columbia sambil mengamati melalui iPad foto empat botol yang dikirimkan kepada Leeteuk. Keempat botol itu menjadi barang bukti sehingga ia tidak bisa membawanya pulang, tapi boleh memotretnya. Sudah dua hari dia mencoba memecahkan kasus itu, tapi tak ada hasil. Baru kali ini dia merasa tertantang sekaligus senang karna bisa bertemu orang yang kepandaiannya setidaknya setara dengannya, walaupun tentu saja, baginya tetap dialah yang lebih pandai.

Petunjuk itu ada di keempat botol ini, batin Kyuhyun. Tapi apa? Bagaimana mungkin dua botol kosong, satu botol berisi litium, dan satu botol berisi belerang punya hubungan dengan pengeboman di Museum Intrepid, Japan Society, dan Forbes Gallery? Apa yang menjadi penghubungnya? Atau mungkin Leeteuk salah dan ternyata keempat botol ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pengeboman itu? Saat dia berpikir keras, tiba-tiba ada orang berdiri di depannya. Kyuhyun mendongak dan melihat Siwon yang tangannya menggenggam peta tersenyum padanya.

Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak memperhatikannya, pandangannya kembali beralih pada iPad di tangannya. Siwon duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun sambil mengamati pemandangan di kampus itu. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. "Terima kasih," kata Siwon kemudian, memecah keheningan.

"Berkat dirimu, aku tak jadi rugi dan sudah melaporkan si penjual emas campuran itu ke polisi." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. "Kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa selalu menemukanmu?"

"Tidak."

Siwon tertawa. "Kau memang menarik." Bohong jika Kyuhyun tidak ingin tahu, tapi tetap berusaha menahan diri karna masih belum yakin apakah Siwon orang yang bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Apakah dia juga memiliki kemampuan yang sama atau tidak. Kyuhyun tidak ingin kemampuan anehnya ketahuan orang yang punya niat jahat atau membuatnya menjadi objek penelitian.

Merasa tidak mendapat respons, Siwon bangkit. "Ya sudahlah, jika kau tidak memercayaiku." Pria itu membuka dompet, mengambil kartu nama, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "Siapa tahu kau kehilangan kartu namaku. Telepon saja jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku." Kyuhyun menerima kartu itu tanpa banyak bicara.

Siwon tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Anda tidak meminta nomor saya?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Siwon hendak membalikkan badan.

Siwon menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun. "Tidak perlu, karna aku selalu bisa menemukanmu." Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimutinya setelah mendengar jawaban Siwon dan melihat tatapannya. Seperti sesuatu yang mengikat dia dengan pria berkacamata di hadapannya. Ada sesuatu yang sama antara dirinya dan pria itu.

"Kenapa Anda baik sekali pada saya?" tanya Kyuhyun, "padahal kita baru bertemu dan saya sama sekali tidak mengenal Anda, kecuali dari yang saya baca di internet."

"Alasannya?" Siwon menghela napas dan tersenyum lagi. "Aku akan mengatakan alasannya saat merasa kau sudah memercayaiku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Siwon berjalan pergi. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Siwon yang mulai menjauh dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya: siapa sebenarnya Siwon? Apakah dia memang tahu tentang kemampuannya atau juga punya kemampuan sama? Kenapa pria itu selalu membawa peta dan kenapa selalu tahu di mana Kyuhyun berada?

Saat sedang berpikir, ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. "Halo, Leeteuk-ah?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Halo, Kyuhyun!" Suara Leeteuk terdengar panik. "Kau sudah menemukan pelakunya? Atau di mana bom berikutnya diletakkan? Atau apa pun yang bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini?" Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Tadi pikiranku teralihkan hal lain, jadi aku belum menyelesaikannya. Ada apa?"

"Paket itu datang lagi!" Leeteuk setengah terpekik. "Berarti besok akan ada peledakan bom lagi! Dan kita tidak tahu di mana bom itu akan meledak!" Kyuhyun terdiam. Sebenarnya pesan apa yang ingin disampaikan pelaku melalui keempat botol itu?

"Leeteuk..."

"Ya, Kyuhyun?"

"Suruh Sungmin menjemputku di kampus," kata Kyuhyun. "Aku ke tempatmu sekarang."

.

Di ruang penyidikan yang sementara ini menjadi ruang kantor agen FBI, Thomas Pike, selama menyelidiki kasus pengeboman berantai, Kyuhyun mengamati peta New York yang terpasang. Thomas menandai tempat ledakan bom di peta itu dengan pin: Museum Intrepid di Theater District, Japan Society di Lower Midtown, dan terakhir Forbes Gallery di Greenwich Village. Ketiga tempat itu tidak memiliki kesamaan, selain merupakan tempat publik.

Artinya, pelaku adalah pengunjung biasa yang bisa keluar-masuk tempat-tempat itu, tapi anehnya dari hasil rekaman CCTV ketiga tempat tersebut, tidak ada satu orang pun yang berwajah sama. Apakah si pelaku menyamar atau menyuruh seseorang, masih belum diketahui. Lagi pula ada lima borough di kota New York: Manhattan, Queens, Brooklyn, The Bronx, dan Staten Island, tapi kenapa tiga lokasi peledakan bom terletak di Manhattan?

Kyuhyun belum menemukan jawabannya. Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada empat botol di meja Thomas. Lagi-lagi dua botol kosong, satu botol litium, dan satu botol belerang. Kenapa ada botol kosong? Dan kenapa ada dua botol kosong? Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kau sudah memecahkannya?" tanya Sungmin yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia merogoh-rogoh saku bajunya. Sial, aku lupa membawa permen! Sungmin yang melihat kebingungan Kyuhyun, merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Kau mencari ini, kan?" Sungmin mengacungkan lolipop di tangannya. Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, langsung mengambil lolipop itu, lalu mengulumnya.

"Terima kasih kembali," dengus Sungmin. Fokus Kyuhyun kembali pada peta. Dia harus segera menemukan lokasi pengeboman berikutnya yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi besok. Kyuhyun yakin ada pola di sini, tapi belum juga menemukannya.

"Betah juga dia," komentar Thomas dari luar ruangan melihat Kyuhyun berdiri tak bergerak memandangi peta.

"Tentu saja," jawab Leeteuk. "Karna kasus ini menyangkut harga dirinya. Bukan saja dia takut orang akan mempertanyakan kepandaiannya, juga dirinya sendiri mempertanyakan kepandaiannya."

"Penyakit orang genius," desah Thomas.

"Aku jadi bersyukur dengan kepandaianku yang sekarang," kata Leeteuk.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan Kyuhyun masih memandangi peta. Pikirannya memunculkan rumus-rumus untuk mencari pola yang digunakan si pelaku. Semua variabel yang mungkin digunakan pelaku sebagai acuan untuk meletakkan bom seperti demografi, lokasi, bahkan cuaca, dia kalkulasikan, sayangnya masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Sungmin menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, beberapa kali nyaris jatuh tertidur.

"Pulanglah," kata Kyuhyun pada Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari peta.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sungmin. "Siapa yang akan mengantarmu pulang?"

"Gampang," jawab Kyuhyun. "Kalau sudah memecahkannya, aku akan meneleponmu."

"Jangan-jangan begitu aku sampai di rumah, kau meneleponku untuk menjemputmu," kata Sungmin curiga.

"Mungkin," jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin cemberut, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi di ruangan itu. "Aku tidur di sini saja."

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris. Ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul empat pagi, Kyuhyun merasa sangat lelah. Dia duduk di meja Thomas, memandang ke luar ruangan, dan mendapati ruang kantor polisi amat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa polisi yang tampaknya memang mendapat jadwal piket dan Leeteuk serta Thomas. Leeteuk tertidur di kursinya, sedangnkan Thomas tertidur di kursi Matt. Mata Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin yang tertidur nyenyak di kursi ruang penyidikan itu. Beberapa kali mulut Sungmin mengecap-ngecap, seperti sedang makan sehingga membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum geli. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi melahap semua makanan yang ada di New York, batin Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm...," erang Sungmin. Jaket yang dia gunakan sebagai selimut melorot sehingga membuatnya kedinginan. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, menyelimuti Sungmin dengan jaketnya sendiri. Tepat saat dia sedang menyelimuti, mata Sungmin terbuka. "Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Sungmin serak karna masih mengantuk.

"Menyelimutimu," jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kau siapa?" Sungmin menyipit, mencoba fokus melihat Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti bukan Kyuhyun," kata Sungmin. "Kyuhyun tidak mungkin sebaik ini."

Kyuhyun langsung melilitkan jaket yang tadi digunakan untuk menyelimuti Sungmin ke leher namja itu dan menariknya hingga Sungmin tercekik.

"Kau mencoba membunuhku!" pekik Sungmin terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku hanya membangunkanmu," dengus Kyuhyun, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke peta New York di depannya.

"Kenapa aku harus bangun?" dengus Sungmin.

"Karna dengkuranmu membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi."

"Lalu kenapa kau tadi mencoba menyelimutiku?"

"Aku mencoba berbuat baik," jawab Kyuhyun. "Dan sekarang aku menyesalinya. Lain kali ingatkan aku agar tidak pernah lagi berbuat baik padamu." Sungmin menggerutu, lalu bangkit dari duduk, dan berjalan ke luar.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Membuat kopi," jawab Sungmin masih dengan nada kesal.

"Bisakah kau buatkan satu untukku?"

Sungmin memutar bola mata. "Bisakah aku menjawab, 'tidak'?"

Kyuhyun melihat ke arah jam dinding. Sudah hampir pukul lima sekarang dan dia masih belum menemukan petunjuk apa pun. Mata Kyuhyun kembali pada peta di depannya. Apa petunjuknya? Bagaimana polanya? Museum Intrepid di Theater District terletak di barat, Japan Society di Lower Midtown terletak di timur, dan terakhir Forbes Gallery di Greenwich Village terletak di barat daya. Apa hubungannya? Sungmin kembali dengan dua cangkir di tangan. Dia menyesap kopi di cangkir tangan kanannya, sambil memberikan cangkir di tangan kirinya pada Kyuhyun. "Nih."

Kyuhyun menerima cangkir itu tanpa melihat Sungmin dan bisa merasakan cangkir itu terlalu ringan. Saat dia melihatnya, ternyata cangkir itu kosong.

"Apa maksudmu?" kening Kyuhyun berkerut.

"Balasan karna sudah membangunkanku," jawab Sungmin santai.

"Dan kau membalasku dengan memberi cangkir kosong?" Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Dasar anak-anak!"

Ganti kening Sungmin yang berkerut. Bukannya kau juga seumuran denganku? "Itu ada isinya kok," Sungmin membela diri, "isinya udara."

"Anak kecil," dengus Kyuhyun lagi. Isinya udara? Apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih kekanakan lagi? batin Kyuhyun. Cangkir kosong jelas berisi udara, kecuali di ruang hampa. "Kosong... udara...," gumam Kyuhyun. Seakan tersadar akan sesuatu, punggungnya menegak.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hayoo.. apa yang Kyuhyun dapatkan? Tahukah dia dimana area pengeboman selanjutnya? Menurut kalian, siapa pelakunya? Udah ada kandidat yang patut dicurigakan? Hhahaha..

Makin gemesss kan ama ceritanya? Ehhheee.. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne, biar di apdetttny cepat ihihihi...


End file.
